Knocking Down Your Walls
by nerdygirlalert
Summary: A Myka/H.G. fic set after the season 3 finale assuming that the writers did the right thing and saved Helena :D  Basically a fluffy and angsty fic that should later eventually develop a plot line.
1. Novels and Nightmares

**Chapter one: Novels and Nightmares **

**Rating:** PG -13... for now

**Disclaimer:** Warehouse 13 and any of the characters in the fiction do not belong to me but their rightful owners, I mean come on if I owned Warehouse 13 Myka and H.G. totally would have shacked up by now and no one would have been killed or exploded :P

**Helena's P.O.V.**

It had been about 2 years since the 'incident' that's what Myka and I like to call it, it's a little difficult to think of a more specific way to describe it while remaining soft, while suppressing bad memories, I mean 'Helena's death' or 'The Warehouse Explosion' ? Neither is particularly fitting. Don't get me wrong we got past it, once Artie used his pocket watch to bend time and sent Myka back to change our timelines, to save me, we moved on. We're stronger now, I'm stronger now, but it still hits a chord with Myka, she remains terrified that I'll risk my own life to save her again, terrified of being alone. The dreadful thing is I can't reassure her that that won't happen, with our line of work danger is everywhere and in truth I would save Myka's life again and again whether I died in the process or not. Myka is the most precious thing to me on earth and I could not picture a world without her, but to her dismay I could easily picture a world without me.

'Penny for your thoughts' I snapped out of my recollection to the sweet sound of Myka's voice gently persuading me to share.

'It's nothing what's that you have their' I said deftly avoiding speaking of 'the incident'. Myka sat on the sofa next to me book in hand.

'What this?' she questioned perching on her seat. 'Oh _nothing_' she drawled mocking my earlier statement and intriguing me more.

'Oh come on let me see darling' I whispered in my best husky voice shifting towards her on the couch and gently placing my hand on her thigh suggestively, who said sex appeal can't get you what you want?

'Oh no' she said moving further down the couch away from me 'that's not going to get you anywhere' she smirked. I pounced on her concluding that if I couldn't obtain the secret item by seduction I would have to claim it by force. I pinned her down to the couch laughing as she struggled to release herself from my grip. I quickly snagged the book before placing a light feathery kiss on her lips sitting back up I heard Myka sigh in defeat. Sitting back I read the title aloud:

'The Time Machine by H.G. Wells' Myka looked toward the ground in an attempt to hide her flushing cheeks. 'Well I am flattered this copy looks quite old where did you get it'

'Oh well umm' she coughed and fiddled with her gorgeous tight curls completely embarrassed by the situation 'I've had that for years' she said refusing to look me in the eye as she reached over and opened the front page pointing to a sticker in the corner.

'This book belongs to Myka aged 10 ohh how cute' I giggled to myself. A ten year old Myka was too much cuteness to bare thinking about.

'Well your words managed to captivate me even then' she said looking back into my eyes for the first time since our conversation began. I dropped the book on the sofa and pressed my lips against hers once more this time extremely heatedly. I guided her down to the sofa lying on top of her feeling her hands in my hair as she returned the kiss. We eventually detached for lack of air.

'What was that about not that I'm complaining' she panted a wide grin plastering her face as she rested her forehead against mine.

'Well your words are quite captivating too, after that confession I felt a sudden urge to show you just how much I appreciate what expressions leave you exquisite mouth.' I sighed as I felt her hot breath against my face.

'You're too much sometimes you know, so intense, I like it though' Myka said rubbing her nose against mine.

'Well got to do something to keep you interested eh' as soon as the words escaped my mouth I immediately regretted them suddenly the atmosphere became quite serious, and Myka sat back up collapsing back into the sofa.

'I _wish _you would _stop_ you have no idea how incredible you are do you? Every day I wake up and thank God that your laying beside me that no one has, has snatched you from me that I have more time to, to show you how much I love you and how brilliant you are' I attempted to interrupt but to no avail. 'Wait let me finish' she said 'I need to tell you how I feel. You Helena you're a complete mystery an enigma but your my mystery to solve and every inch of you is beautiful, no matter what dark secrets what bleak corners of your mind you insist dirty you, you are perfect for me and I wouldn't change one thing.'

I felt myself welling up but stopped myself a Wells does not cry in company, if at all. 'Even now your hiding from me I never see all of you Helena why, why is that?'

'Because' I muttered darkly 'If you saw all of me you would be terrified you would run screaming in fear of the darkness inside of me.'

'No Helena' she spoke firmly so much so it made my insides jump a little. 'No you are the one who is terrified, terrified of being rejected of opening up only to be turned away, but I will never turn you away' she whispered cupping my cheek 'never'. I moved my head further into her hand feeling her soft skin warm against my cheek, I fell into her a stray tear cascading down my face.

'Promise me' I whispered almost inaudibly snuggling as close as I possibly could into Myka's body.

'Anything' she replied almost as quietly stroking my hair therapeutically.

'Don't leave me' she looked me directly in the eye, I tried to turn away to hide my anguish but she grasped my chin turning my head to face her.

'I won't' she promised and placed fleeting kisses all over my face before holding me to her as I slowly drifted into one of the most peaceful sleeps I had ever experienced.

**Myka's P.O.V.**

She was so gorgeous when sleeping, the stillness of her body was beautiful yet terrifying, the soft rise and fall of her chest was the only thing able to remind me that she was still here. Failing to fight temptation I reached for her alabaster skin gently caressing her cheek I pushed back a dark lock that cascaded against her soft face. She murmured slightly in response and I felt her stir as her eyelids fluttered open and I fell into the pair of dark and entrancing eyes staring up at me.

'Hey' I whispered as I caressed her face. She hummed in response attempting to push herself into a seated position; I held her body tight to mine not wishing her to move an inch.

'What's the time darling?' she quietly questioned.

'It's 2:30' I confirmed gazing down at my watch.

'Goodness that late'

'Or early whatever way you want to look at it' I replied tiredly.

'Oh all right Miss Contrary' Helena smiled up at me 'Shouldn't we go back to bed?' she asked. The question was not in the least flirtatious but I decided to tease her anyway.

'Oh any excuse' I said rolling my eyes. I saw her cave and blush a little at the suggestion in my voice seeing the vulnerable Helena made me melt into a pool of wanting but Helena threw up her barriers as quickly as I had torn them down. She fought my embrace and quickly became seated inching away from me.

'Well we do have 2 beds, there's no shortage so I wouldn't worry about any unwelcome advances darling' she barely looked at me throughout her sentence and I sighed once more at the barrier she put in place.

'Hey' I whispered, reaching for her hand, grasping it tightly I felt and saw her become rigid. 'You should know by now that none of your advances are unwelcome on my part, and personally I think you should get rid of your bed, sell it on eBay or something, because I can hardly sleep without you and refuse to do so, so I don't see any need for you to keep it.' Helena laughed relaxing once more she smiled.

'Whatever you say darling' I took her hand and led her to my bedroom replying:

'I should hope so'

My eyelids fluttered open and I could hear the sound of sobbing followed by a loud cry. I stirred slowly only to feel Helena kick against me wailing into the night. I quickly sat up realizing Helena was once more being plagued by a nightmare. Slowly stroking her hair I called out for her.

'Helena it's Myka' I held her to me 'It's all right baby everything's fine I've got you, I'm here hon. No one can hurt you I'm right here, I won't let anyone one touch you.'

'Please No' I heard her cry. 'Don't take her from me' I caressed her face and neck I hated to see her like this, crying for her child so cruelly ripped from her'

'Ssh' I whispered becoming hastier in my attempt to wake her from her nightmare as I watched her face contort in horror at whatever her subconscious was showing her. 'Wake up baby, please, it's just a nightmare.'

'I love her please, Myka, No.' She shouted into the room flying into a seated position she awoke from her dark slumber. I felt my mouth drop in surprise and horror at the mention of my name, I was certain she was dreaming of Christina. Quickly I pulled her body to mine and she grasped for my night shirt. I didn't have to cajole her into saying anything as the details of her dream flowed fast from her lips.

'They were going to take you away from me Myka, they told me I couldn't have you, that I wasn't good enough so they were going to take you. But first they would torture you in front of me to punish me for thinking I deserved you, and then I would be left alone to rot. They hit you so hard Myka, I tried to stop them but I couldn't move, I couldn't fight them I was tied down. They kept going, kept kicking you punching you, and I could feel it, each time they touched you I could feel it myself each punch to the gut, each slap to the face. Then they...they took out a knife...and they said I would pay...in..in your blood. God Myka it was so red, so dark I...I.'

As she spoke I rocked her body with mine holding her to me as tight as I could listening intently. Each detail of her nightmare cut into my soul her pain became mine I fought the tears, I had to be strong for her. I took her face tightly in my hands.

'I'm here, I always be here, I promised to never leave you remember, I promised you and I intend to keep that promise. No one will ever take me away from you, do you understand.' She shook with tears violently, I proceeded to take her hand and lay it across my chest holding it there. 'Feel that, it beats only for you Helena, just for you and it always will.' I felt her still and I wiped the tears away from her face watching her distraught eyes soften and her lips curving into a slight smile. She pulled me to her kissing me as if she would never see me again. I reciprocated feeling the softness of her lips against my own, and I felt her tongue pushing against my lips for entrance. I opened my lips slightly allowing her in, her tongue swept across mine in a dance so beautiful and perfect I knew it would be etched in my memory forever. She slowly pulled away from me and whispered with a shaking voice.

'I love you'

TBC ...but only if you guys like it, please review this is my first proper fic though so be gentle. The next chapter should have a bit more plot and I intend to include the other characters too, Pete Claudia Artie the whole bunch


	2. Business As Usual

**Chapter Two : Business As Usual**

**Rating:** PG -13... for now

**Disclaimer:** Warehouse 13 and any of the characters in the fiction do not belong to me but their rightful owners, I mean come on if I owned Warehouse 13 Myka and H.G. totally would have shacked up by now and no one would have been killed or exploded :P

**Oh and if you don't want to know the plot of 'murder on the orient express' by Agatha Christie I suggest you skip this chapter and look away now :S **

**Helena's P.O.V.**

My peaceful slumber was rudely interrupted by the sound of Myka's alarm. I'm still not 100% sure how it works, something to do with an IShell or Pod or something. I shook Myka's arm praying for the racket that my partner claimed to be music to end. 'Myka...wake up'

'Mmm' she moaned in response.

'Seriously turn that rubbish off Myka, please, before my ears bleed' I complained.

'Hey Lady Gaga would be ashamed of you Helena' she said reaching over and finally putting an end to the monstrous sound with the click of a button.

'And Elgar would be ashamed of you, anyway anyone who claims the name Lady Gaga is surely does not have both oars in the water. I was more than surprised when you told me that she in fact had no royal or higher class blood, and had merely decided to pronounce herself a Lady' Myka laughed.

'It's just a stage name like...Beyonce or ..Madonna' Myka attempted to explain but to no avail.

'I'm still not sure I understand Myka, but I promise to believe whatever you say.' Insistent for me to comprehend Myka continued:

'Ummm what about Harry Houdini that can't have been his real name right, so he used it as a stage name'

'I believe you are quite correct, his real name was Erik Weisz I think, charming man I met him once at a dinner party, delightfully entertaining guest'

Myka rolled her eyes 'I can imagine' she replied.

'Jealous are we, I was never intimate with him darling I swear, hand on heart' I said carrying out the motion.

'It's not that' Myka said fiddling with the sheets beside her. 'It's just' she sighed.

'What darling' I urged her on, my brow furrowing with worry as I contemplated what Myka could feel so insecure about. _Please don't be breaking up with me, please don't be breaking up with me _I whispered in my head the sentence becoming a mantra. Myka noticing my fearful expression took my face in her hands and said:

'Calm down I'm not breaking up with you, it's pretty stupid really' she said dropping her hands from my cheeks as relief washed over my features.

'You can tell me anything my darling, I promise I won't think any less of you' I pressed further.

'You've had such an incredible life met so many incredible people, people I could only dream of meeting. How can me and a B&B, match up to that.'

I smiled and took her hand. 'You have _nothing _to compete with darling; my life with you is equally as wondrous and adventurous as my life back in England. We still chase the most exciting artefacts I think I've nearly died what, about 20 times now, how can you tell me our life is not as exhilarating, and the plus side is I get to fall asleep with you in my arms every night. My life with you is most definitely better than the hours of boring dinner parties with self righteous acquaintances, meanwhile hiding the truth of my job and my writing from everyone I know. Besides my Christina there is nothing and no one I would want to return to. I wouldn't give up or change my life with you for anything.' Myka smiled and gathered me into her arms kissing me softly.

'You sure know how to romance a girl' she said running her fingers through my hair.

'Well you do make my job far too easy by being so perfect' I kissed her again equally as softly, I couldn't help but remark on how her lips felt like velvet and her skin like silk beneath my hands. I sighed in protest when she pulled away.

'We have work to do baby' she sighed appearing equally as frustrated as me.

'I know, I know, doesn't mean I have to like it' I grumbled.

'I know sweetheart' she said stepping out of bed revealing her long and luscious legs thighs hidden slightly by her long nightshirt. I sighed again in frustration as she grabbed my hand pulling me out of bed and towards her pressing my body flush against hers.

'Now up and 'at em'! ' she laughed.

'Well If I get to stay in this position' I slurred suggestively. She laughed once more pushing me away and sauntering into the bathroom leaving me to watch her fabulous behind swaying in front of my eyes. She turned towards me and before shutting the door she called:

'Now get dressed'

**Myka's P.O.V.**

'Managed to get out of bed and grace us with your company Miss Bering and Miss Wells why thank you' Artie grumbled.

'Oh do hush' replied Helena walking towards Claudia and her laptop. 'So what's our how do you put it 'ping' then Claudia.' She said eagerly eyeing Claudia's laptop, she had not yet been properly introduced to the computer but Claudia had promised her lessons as Helena was so intrigued by the machine, although anything mechanical at all intrigued Helena.

'Well there have been numerous reports of disappearances in a village called Saranac Lake in New York. Apparently there have been no bodies found and no suspects everyone in the town is completely clean, no records nada.'

'Wait, wait, wait say the name of that place again' said Artie rummaging in some files.

'Ummm Saranac Lake, New York' Claudia said turning to look at Artie behind her.

'Of course this must be it' Artie mumbled to himself pulling out an old brown file.

'Care to share with the class' said Pete gesturing towards the group of us waiting in eager anticipation of what information Artie had suddenly gotten so absorbed in.

'Robert Louis Stevenson author of...' Helena and I interrupted.

'Dr Jekyll and Mr Hyde' we said together. Pete and Claudia also simultaneously rolled their eyes at us.

'So this guy wrote the book about that Doctor who tried to separate good and evil right?' questioned Pete.

'Yeah the story goes that Dr Jekyll was a scientist who wanted to get rid of all evil so he created a formula to do just that. He drank it himself but rather than separating the evil from the good and destroying it, the evil manifested itself into a second personality' I explained.

'Mr Hyde' Helena continued. 'Who turned out to be quite awful, killing numerous people before Dr Jekyll managed to suppress him'

'As cheery as that story is guys what does it have to do with Saranac Lake?' asked Claudia

'The girl has a point' Pete said.

'In in 1887 Stevenson's father died, now previously being very ill and now having no ties to his family he decides to move to Colorado right, but, but after stopping in New York he decides to, to spend the winter at Saranac Lake New York in a house now know as Stevenson Cottage' Artie explained at lightning speed stumbling over his words as usual. 'If he left something behind something he had when writing Jekyll and Hyde he could have left an artefact. When he was writing the book an artefact must have been created, something that absorbed the evil of Mr Hyde and gives the person who holds it the same split personality that Dr Jekyll experienced in the novel '

'It makes sense right, there's no suspect because the suspect doesn't really exist he's just the second personality of some average guy right?' said Pete.

'Yes it appears Mr Stevenson left something behind after all' Helena replied.

'H.G. I want you and Myka to head to Saranac Lake and Stevenson cottage, there's also a museum about the author built next to the cottage so I recommend a visit there to find out more about him, what objects he prized most, and anything to do with his novel. Pete you head to the village too but I want you to speak to the police and find out what they know you can meet up with the ladies afterwards' Artie commanded while shutting the file and putting it back in its previous slot on the shelf.

'Hey what about me' Claudia questioned insistently.

'You stay here with me I want more information on that town and the people missing, we need a list of everyone in that place, every person is to be considered a suspect. You need to book the flights for these three as well and get them somewhere to stay, I don't see this being a one night job' Artie responded.

'Why do these guys get all the fun' Claudia countered 'A few months ago I had my own case.'

'In which you lost the artefact' He shot back.

'What about the case I worked with Myka and H.G.' Claudia asked.

'Oh the one where you nearly got yourself killed' Artie snapped back 'you'll get your field work just be patient.'

'Whatev's' Claudia muttered turning her chair away from Artie to face her laptop again.

'Tickets and Hotel' Artie shouted while leaving the room

'I'm on it Grandpa I'm on it' Claudia retorted equally as loudly.

**Helena's P.O.V.**

I spent most of the 3 hour flight engrossed in a new book. Myka had introduced to me to one of her favourite authors who during my time in bronze I was unfortunate to miss: Agatha Christie. Pulled into the mysterious world of Poirot and 'Murder on the Orient Express' I concluded from rather early on that the most obvious solution was that there was more than one murderer in fact the entire train was to blame. Upon pointing this out to Myka she pulled a face and told me to read it anyway. She claimed Miss Christie's storytelling was too good to miss and I was very pleased to admit she was right. Myka meanwhile was plugged into her IPod oblivious to the rest of the world. I found the way she mouthed the lyrics to her song extremely endearing. Closing my book I rested my head on her shoulder and kissed the side of her neck. She smiled her stunning smile in response kissing my forehead while I closed my eyes in attempt to catch a little shut eye.

Unfortunately I forgot that Pete was also on the plane and my serenity was rudely interrupted by a shout of:

'You gonna eat that' from Pete who was pointing at the complementary biscuits from over my chair as he sat behind us.

'No Pete, I was not, but as a punishment for waking me I think I shall put it in my bag for later' I smirked at the look of frustration on the agent's face.

'That's just cruel' he complained.

'I try' I joked. Myka laughed overhearing our spat. The plane began to land and I immediately tensed up, as much as Myka insisted air travel was safe, it still seemed to me that thousands of miles above solid ground was not where mans feet belonged. I had written of so many wonders but I never expected any of them to become reality, particularly man gaining the ability of flight. I felt the need to reach for her hand as the plane headed for the runway, but stopped, still unsure about how she felt about me expressing my affection in front of her best friend. It wasn't like Pete, or the whole team in fact didn't know it was just we hadn't really, actually...told them. They guessed, it appears it was much too hard for us to hide the stolen glances of romance and the fleeting lustful touches so hard in fact that we were caught out, they had all guessed they all knew, we were certain. Except for Artie, he wasn't too good at guessing those types of things and the rest of the team must have made some silent pact not to tell. They knew that we would tell him when the time felt right, they protected us and for that I will be eternally grateful. Again knowing my mind too well Myka grabbed my hand squeezing it tightly as the plane reached the runway.

We decided, or rather Myka decided it would be wise to check into the hotel Claudia had booked for us first. It was a quaint little cottage and made me rather nostalgic of England. Claudia had cunningly booked only two rooms knowing Myka and I would prefer to share, insisting to Artie it was the best she could do. I walked with Myka and our luggage to our room pulling the door key given to me from my pocket. Unlocking the door I stepped into the bedroom, it was quite charming and unsurprisingly floral, but before I had the chance to fully observe our living quarters I felt myself shoved against the back of the door closing it behind me as Myka pushed her body into mine savagely attacking my lips with hers. Upon release she whispered into my ear slowly nibbling on the lobe.

'Do you know how sexy you were reading that book, the way your brow furrows in concentration the intense look in your eyes as you absorb the plot line. The casual way you push back a lock of hair from your face or the way you slowly lick your lips. You are so gorgeous when you don't know there's someone watching'

'Oh Myka' I moaned as she continued her assault down my neck. Slightly nipping at the flesh at the base and licking her way back up the burning path of kisses she just created, she growled:

'Bed, now'


	3. Whodunit ?

**Chapter Three : Whodunit ? **

**Rating:** PG -13... for now

**Disclaimer:** Warehouse 13 and any of the characters in the fiction do not belong to me but their rightful owners, I mean come on if I owned Warehouse 13 Myka and H.G. totally would have shacked up by now and no one would have been killed or exploded :P

**Myka's P.O.V.**

I shoved Helena roughly down on to the four poster bed hearing the old springs squeak in disapproval. Moaning I grabbed at her shirt kissing her hard and tugging the offending garment off of her divine skin. Pulling it over her head I continued to kiss my way toward the valley between her breasts hearing her whimper beneath me. I felt a surge of arousal rush through my body as I listened to the sounds my lips evoked from her sweet mouth. Just before I could tear off her bra and continue the journey of my mouth down to her breasts I heard a buzz from my Farnsworth. Helena froze underneath me and I growled in frustration. Quickly Helena slipped from beneath my body rushing to throw her t shirt back over her head.

'One moment' she shouted at the Farnsworth as it kept buzzing impatiently. 'Just wait one second' she called again. I smiled as she screamed at the inanimate object. Finally dressed and collected Helena reached for my bag and pulled out the deafening item. Meanwhile I collapsed onto the bed in disappointment for my unfulfilled desires. Helena flipped open my Farnsworth and smiled.

'Claudia Darling hello' she said polite as always, despite what I'm sure was pent up frustration similar to mine.

'Seriously guys' Claudia said exasperated 'What took you so long to answer my call, I got worried?'

'Oh nothing' Helena replied sitting on the bed in front of me. She glanced back at me a wicked smile painting her face. 'We were just enjoying our beautiful room and all its commodities a little too much.' A seductive twinkle of pure evil danced in her eyes and she smirked at me as my cheeks flushed a bright shade of red. I tried my hardest not to let out a giggle at the way she cruelly toyed with Claudia.

'Wait what' A look of complete confusion crossing the younger techie's features as I looked over Helena's shoulder towards the small screen. As realisation towards the meaning of Helena's comment dawned on her Claudia pulled a disgusted face.

'Guys that's gross need to know info, and I don't need to know' she complained. I finally let out my contained laughter and sat up from the bed moving towards Helena and the Farnsworth sitting beside her to speak to Claudia directly.

'What was it you wanted exactly Claud?' I asked.

'Well one not to find out what your girlfriend so kindly told me and two to tell you something about the artefact, something not so good.'

'What is it Claudia' Helena questioned her brow furrowing in worry.

'Well I was doing some digging online and this artefact whatever it is, is extremely addictive, whoever has it aint gonna give it up without a fight. In fact to agents went looking in Paris, where Stevenson wrote the book, for the same artefact, and they never came back. Artie says that the person who has the artefact is going to feel a deep connection to it, their internal evil or the Mr. Hyde in them will stop at nothing to get it back and be free to kill some more people. It's a really dangerous artefact guys so be careful'

'Thanks Claud we will' I promised her 'We'll call you if we have any more info, see you later'

'Yeah see you Myk's and you H.G.'

'Bye Darling' Helena replied and she shut the Farnsworth. 'This isn't going to be easy, is it?'

**Helena's P.O.V.**

The car journey to the museum was quiet but comfortable. Myka's hand laid reassuringly on my knee her other on the wheel as she drove. I smiled sweetly at her as I felt her rub my leg affectionately. I turned my head back to the window to watch the serene scenery fly past my eyes. The landscape reminded me fondly of the grounds belonging to the holiday home I used to take Christina to in Cornwall, so as to escape the hustle and bustle of London. Thinking of my sweet child I felt the hole in my heart burn ferociously, I reached for my locket to sooth the ache inside of me grasping for the metal cold against my warm hands. I knew that the solution would only be temporary and I would eventually have to let go of the necklace and face another day without my baby. I felt the car shake a little and heard the sound of gravel under the wheels crunching and popping waking me from my daydream of times past. We had arrived.

Myka parked the car in the lot and I reached to unbuckle my seat belt but a soft touch from her hand stopped me, she looked deep into my eyes her face etched with concern her brow softly furrowed with worry.

'Helena, what's wrong' she said and I sat back up in my chair dreading the inevitable discussion.

'Nothing darling why do you ...' before I could finish my sentence she cut me off:

'Seriously Helena, I know you much better than you think. You've been silent for the past hour and you never stay quiet for long unless something's on your mind, what is it, you know you can tell me anything right?' her look of worry increased.

'Of course, I know I just...I forget how in tune you are with my thoughts Myka, I forget that I am part of one being with you, rather than separate sometimes. It's just hard to, to talk, I don't know how, no one ever listened before.'

'Well I'm here I'm always here I have been for months Helena, twenty-four to be exact' she smiled

'Oh God' I replied realization of the meaning and purpose of Myka's affections during the journey and this morning dawning on me as my hand covered my mouth. I was our two year anniversary, today was the day I died, the day she brought me back, the day she had told me how she felt. It had taken months to build our relationship out of ruins of a friendship broken by betrayal and the uncertainty of attraction and held back longing. In fact I would say it took us about 6 months to truly become a couple. Our relationship was still in its early stages even now, full of push and pull, me trying not to let anyone in, Myka constantly scared of breaking me or losing me again, as she tried to delve deeper inside me and heal my broken soul. I was still an emotional wreck; the fact that I had forgotten that it had been two years was surely proof of that.

'I'm so sorry Myka I can't believe I forgot I'm so, _**so**_sorry' I said as my face fell into my hands.

'Hey Helena its fine that day wasn't all good right, I didn't expect you to remember it' she said reaching for my hands pulling them away from my face and into hers.

'But _**YOU**_ remembered, that day was painful yes, but it was also one of the most joyous days of my life Myka, when you told me how you felt, when I found out my feeling for you were never unrequited, that moment was perfect, and I forgot, I'm such a mess Myka you must hate me' I brushed my hair back from my face shaking it away, a nervous habit.

'Never', she said pressing her lips to my forehead. 'Look we've got a case to solve but as soon as we go back to the hotel we _**will**_ have a long talk about this. Helena it's time we both opened up, we've been hiding in the idyllic moments of our relationship for too long, it's time to face our demons, my fears, your nightmares and I refuse to do that in a parking lot okay, so later' she smiled kissing my cheek and undoing her belt.

'Later' I muttered under my breath a promise to myself.

**Myka's P.O.V.**

Helena and I arrived at the museum and before I could being any form of agent duties I felt the buzz of my Farnsworth from within my pocket. Upon opening I saw the vibrant smile of my partner and my torturer Pete.

'Hey Pete'

'Hello Ladies finally made your way out of bed and to the museum' he joked.

'Ha, ha, ha Pete very funny what was it you wanted exactly' I scowled at him.

'Well I was calling to suggest you speak to a Mr. Pritchett the caretaker at the museum. Apparently he claims there have been break ins. He says that he can feel someone in museum during the night before he locks up, he has checked but he can never find anyone in the building and nothing ever goes missing in the morning. Despite all of this he claims he's not crazy and he's certain someone's there. I mean this could be the ravings of an old guy in blue overalls but it could be important.'

Helena was stood behind me grinning.

'Are you thinking what I'm thinking' she said moving closer to the screen.

'I think so' I replied.

'Hey wanna fill a guy in here' Pete complained.

'Oh do stop whining' Helena teased him.

'If you want to steal something, but not get caught how do you do it? Unless you're very skilled daylight robbery would be difficult and you can't break in after the Janitors locked up without leaving some trace behind. But if you find the perfect hiding place you can easily walk into the museum and stay. Wait until the caretaker has locked up and no one is in the building steal the object then.'

'Yes but how would he get out ' Pete questioned.

'Wait maybe we were wrong maybe he doesn't go in during the day, the museum is small very few visitors, I'm sure someone going in but not coming out would be remembered. This is an extremely old building correct? Maybe there are some secret passageways or entrances that we don't know about.' Helena said.

'Yes ' I nodded enthusiastically. 'So he finds out when the museum is closed and locked up, and just before he makes his way through the passage into the museum, hoping to go unnoticed. Maybe the janitor takes a little longer than usual and hears or notices his presence but with that secret passageway our thief would never be found. He steals the object becoming Mr Hyde by night killing innocent people and then returning the item before the morning and no one suspects a thing.'

'The perfect plan' Helena said softly.

'Almost perfect' Pete replied.

'What are you thinking' I asked.

'We beat him at his own game, we find a place to stay in the museum we wait for him to appear steal the artefact then bam we jump out grab him snag bag and tag our object and we've won. Plus this way we don't even have to figure out what the artefact even is, he leads us straight to it.'

'Great' I respond a sense of fulfilment encompassed me as we finally had finally devised a plan. 'Helena and I will scope the place out find somewhere for each of us to hide, there are three rooms including the author's original study. Because we don't know what room he will appear in or where the artefact is we will cover a room each. Pete you head back to the hotel we'll return with photo's of the place and the room you'll take as soon as possible. Then we eat gear up and head for our midnight museum stake out'

'Awesome see you guys later'

'Yep'

'Of course' Helena and I replied in unison. I closed the Farnsworth returning it to my pocket.

'Come on then my Victorian Lady, we have a museum to scope.'

'Your Victorian Lady eh?'

_**Sorry this took so long to get out guys but college has been pretty busy lately due to an impending show so bare with me and I'll try to get chapters finished much faster than this one (but I can't promise anything :S ) **_


	4. Almost But not quite

**Chapter Four: Almost but not quite...**

**Rating:** PG -13... for now

**Disclaimer:** Warehouse 13 and any of the characters in the fiction do not belong to me but their rightful owners, I mean come on if I owned Warehouse 13 Myka and H.G. totally would have shacked up by now and no one would have been killed or exploded :P

**Helena's P.O.V.**

We returned to the hotel having inspected every inch of the museum. To our disappointment we were unable to find any hidden passageway but in each room we found suitable hiding places including a closet for Pete, a tight spot behind a bookcase that Myka's slim form was able to shimmy behind and a strategically placed curtain behind which I would stand. It all felt rather like a child's game of hide and seek but I had every faith in Myka and her plan. We spoke to the caretaker and made sure he was informed of our plan and he agreed to let us in before he locked up, as eager as us to find and identify the killer. Once we had returned to the hotel, shown Pete the photographs of the museum and left his room, we retired to ours.

'So' Myka sighed 'room service?' I felt my stomach churn in agreement towards the idea of food, but the rest of my body was telling me I had a hunger of a very different kind and the sweet taste of Myka's skin was all my lips craved.

'Well' I said sauntering towards her 'I am hungry' I continued 'but I doubt the hotel service could provide me with what I desire' I grabbed Myka's slim waist pulling her towards me. Her pelvis began to grind against mine and I felt a white heat grow in my centre, crawling its way through my body. Myka moaned quietly in agreement as I grabbed her gorgeous behind pulling her as close as possible her body now completely flush against mine. Myka's forehead dropped in defeat against my own her breath hot on my lips.

'Helena I want nothing more than to throw you on that bed and finish what we started this morning but we need to conserve our energy, I can't guarantee that I'll be able to move after you work your magic on me and we have a killer to catch.' I sighed in agreement

'Always the...' I paused in thought. 'How did Pete put it? Ah yes the party pooper' Myka laughed against me her breath catching on my lips.

'Pete is having far too great an influence on you' I chuckled in response. Finally clocking the words from her earlier sentence I grinned widely.

'I'm Magic eh?'

'Mhmm' she nodded lightly against my forehead.

'Well if I could abracadabra my way out of this mission and into a moonlit bedroom where I would be able to taste each exquisite inch of your gorgeously toned and hard yet supple and soft body, I would, but once again my dear Myka you are correct. Still you must promise me a few hours to work my witchcraft sometime soon or I fear I shall explode with wanting.' I felt Myka shudder against me at the thought.

'God you're not making this much easier for me are you? I want you so bad Helena but I'm going to wait... well I'll try and wait.'

'Patience is a virtue my dear Myka' I smirked and bit my lip in a manner I knew would drive Myka crazy, and if the increase of hot pants against my face is anything to go by, she noticed.

'Yeah a virtue neither of us posses which coupled with your incredible body makes this situation so difficult. I promise you will have your chance to ravish me later and I know I'll be more than eager to return the favour but for now, I think some room service is exactly what we need.'

We ate and we talked making sure to keep the conversation light, music and literature became the main topic of conversation. It occurred to me during our discussion how much I had missed over the last century. The change in society was tangible each day, the world had become so much louder, messier, busier, but I ached to follow the less material journey took by words and literature throughout my time in bronze. I must admit I was extremely grateful for Myka's keen interest in older literature, as it made me much more able to be part of our talk. Most days I mirrored the feeling of a fish out of water but when I spoke with Myka time seemed irrelevant, we were so similar in like's, dislike's and when I was with her, the entire world seem to melt away.

The conversation eventually trailed off and we knew the time to prepare for the night was upon us. Myka decided to wash up in the bathroom and changed into some more comfortable clothes .She insisted I do the same and that for a stake out I needed to be as comfy as possible. Following Myka's request I also changed into a white blouse, black pinstripe waistcoat, and my favourite and cosiest pair of trousers or 'pants or slacks' as Myka called them.

We met up with Pete in the foyer and headed for the museum. Pete had insisted on packing a ridiculous amount of food from the minibar claiming that the snacks were necessary for him to complete the mission to his best ability. I remarked that Artie was going to have to pay a lot for Pete's competence. Myka was chosen to drive as Pete still did not trust me behind the wheel delicately pointing out that: 'There was no way he was letting an old Victorian woman drive a stick shift' but of course Pete said he couldn't drive due to the detailed attention he would be paying to his cuisine. Unfortunately Pete and I both declared shot gun in unison _**(I had earlier discovered this rule the hard way, as Claudia taught me that when she shouted shotgun at the car she wasn't being literal and I did not have to pull out my tesla and terrify some poor innocent grandmother on her way back from Wal-Mart)**_ and after a rather loud debate Myka decided _**(as the parent of the group)**_ that we would both sit together in the back and learn to play nice. During the drive Pete managed to consume more food than I think I have seen a man eat in a day let alone an hour. I had the mercy of a window seat and I turned myself away from Pete's inhuman display of hunger and back to the rolling hills I had admired earlier in the day. It occurred to me just how much more beautiful the landscape look bathed in the moonlight with the light breeze animating the trees and grass which were swaying softly almost in rhythm. I lost myself in the serenity but was pulled away by Pete:

'Hey H.G. do you mind shuffling over a bit, your sitting on my caramel covered peanuts?' I sighed in frustration moving closer to the window as we pulled up on the street next to the museum in order to remain inconspicuous. We walked up to the museum and were let in by Mr. Pritchett. He locked up, we all assumed our hiding places and the game was afoot.

About an hour passed (yet it felt like 10 hours) before I heard or saw anything I was placed behind the curtain in the study and because of this my view was greatly obstructed. I shifted slightly to peer through the curtains when I heard what sounded like a key in a lock and a door being opened. I glanced through the split between the two curtains and saw the bookcase attached to a panel in the wall glide forward as a hidden door was opened. A masked figure walked out of the doorway and I retreated hastily back behind the curtain as I felt his shadow slowly walk past me. He stopped straight in front of me and I could just make out his silhouette through the curtain. My heart pounded in my ribcage as I became wary of his still form. He couldn't see me, could he? I was certain if he couldn't see me he could definitely hear my heavy heart beat thumping against my chest. He stepped closer and I bit my lip to stop a gasp escaping my mouth. He shifted to the right and opened a display case my eye lids fluttered shut in relief. I slowly peered through the gap once more and saw him pull out a tie. It must be the artefact I thought. I readied myself pulling my tesla from my belt and burst through the curtains. He was prepared turning swiftly knocking my weapon from my hands I employed by Kempo skills swiftly throwing my arm to strike his chest knocking him backwards as my leg followed kicking him firmly in the kneecap and watching his legs buckle as he howled in pain and fell to the floor. I had him.

The scales were quickly tilted against me as he pulled out a knife from his belt hidden by his shirt and swiped fiercely at my leg cutting through my trousers and deeply into my skin. He violently shoved me through the window behind me, shattering the glass loudly. I fell to the ground my already injured leg grazing painfully against the rough pavement. The masked man made a break for through the window running past me. I attempted to grab his ankle but he jumped over me pre-empting my actions.

'Myka' I shouted 'Pete' they had only just heard the commotion through the thick walls and appeared in the doorway. Myka rushed to my aid fear in her eyes as she grabbed at my shirt pulling my body close to hers and hastily pawing at my body inspecting each inch of me in terror. Pete ran after the suspect but he was far behind and despite his injury catching him seemed almost impossible.

'Helena what happened what did he do to you?' Myka questioned her voice wavering in anger and fear.

'It's ok I'm fine darling it's him you should be worried about go, go now' I urged her.

'No I'm not leaving you; Pete can handle him you on the other hand need help your leg looks terrible.' I saw her blink away unshed tears threatening to spill over as she took on tough Myka mode, an act I was very used to and could easily spot.

'It's nothing just a flesh wound. It doesn't hurt as bad as it looks I promise'

'Sure but we need to get you to a first aid kit and the one in my car won't do looks like this may need some stitches so we need to take you back to the hotel I have more provisions there .Here let me help you up' Before Myka was able to do anything her Farnsworth buzzed. She opened it hastily.

'Pete are you Ok?'

'Yeah Myke's I'm fine but the guy got away.'

'Damn it' Myka muttered.

'No Myke's it's Ok I pulled a H.G. on his ass'

'And what exactly does that mean' I questioned accusingly and rather loudly in order to be heard on the Farnsworth. Myka sat next to me so I could be seen on the screen.

'Well I couldn't catch him but I did grab him long enough to slip a tracer in his pocket I just need to go back to the hotel to get the receiver.' He smiled proudly.

'Great work Pete' Myka replied also smiling.

'That's right who's the man Pete's the man, who's the man Pete's the man, who's the man Pete's the man?' he began to chant rather annoyingly.

'Yes yes well done no need to milk it and I don't appreciate being related to an act I only carried out once, and to assist you if I recall.'

'Yeah yeah whatever H.G. the phrase is sticking and there's nothing you can do about it' He grinned in triumph and I glared straight back.

'We'll meet you at the car OK Pete?' said Myka.

'Sure thing Myke's see you' She closed the Farnsworth returning it to her pocket and reached her arm underneath mine and around my shoulder, pulling me up.

'I can manage fine' I said my pride a little wounded.

'Yeah sure you can Helena' she laughed. 'Won't stop me helping you' and despite my reluctance she dragged me to the car.

_**Hey so my college show is over and actually went pretty well, sorry this took me so long to write and more will be coming your way soon, maybe, I hope :P**_


	5. Taken

**Chapter Five: Taken**

**Rating:** PG -13... for now

**Disclaimer:** Warehouse 13 and any of the characters in the fiction do not belong to me but their rightful owners, I mean come on if I owned Warehouse 13 Myka and H.G. totally would have shacked up by now and no one would have been killed or exploded :P

**Myka's P.O.V.**

I helped a limping Helena up the stairs to our hotel room. I had tried to carry her but she insisted that it wasn't necessary, sometimes she could be so annoyingly stubborn. It aggravated me mostly because it was hard to not find the quality endearing. Not only that, but despite her grave injury all she had been complaining about from the museum to the hotel, was that the perp tore her favourite pair of pants. Once we got to the room she attempted to shrug my arm off my shoulder but I held it there using my other arm to fish the key from my pocket and slip it into the lock. Once inside I settled Helena down on the bed.

'I'm just gonna fetch the first aid kit from the bathroom for your leg' my voice crackled a little from my previous tears, I hoped it wasn't obvious how shaken I was by Helena's injury, flashes of the past flew by my eyes in the moment I saw her fall. I could see Helena's face before the explosion, her lips as she silently thanked me, and the smile lingering on her face as she inhaled the sweet smell of apples, the memory continued, darkening as I remember closing my eyes like a coward and refusing to see my love perish. I could see it all and I was terrified, but I wasn't going to admit that to her. The look of affection in Helena's eyes suggested she heard the crackle in my voice and knew exactly why it was there. _**Damn**_ I thought, I retreated quickly to the bathroom. I reached for the cabinet briefly looking at my face in the mirror on the cabinet door. Luckily my makeup hadn't smudged although my eyes were a little red but it wasn't too obvious. Opening the doors I pulled out the first aid kit, closing the cabinet swiftly I jumped at the sight of Helena stood behind me in the mirror.

'You scared me' I scolded. 'What are you doing on your feet here sit.' I lowered her onto the toilet lid and I sat on the bathroom stool beside her. I rolled up the leg of her pants flinching at the sight that lay beneath. Her leg was cut quite deeply the blood drying over her knee mixed with dirt and stones. Around the cut lay numerous grazes and the beginnings of what would be some nasty bruises. I took a bottle of antiseptic liquid and some cotton wool from the box; opening the lid with little effort I held the fluffy white ball close to the mouth of the bottle soaking the material. I began to dab at her leg delicately to clean the wound, I felt my stomach flip as I saw her eyes flicker in pain but she never took her gaze away from mine. I made sure to pay attention to her leg rather than get lost in the deep abyss of her dark orbs. The tension in the room was tangible and could have been cut by a knife. Helena was the first to break the silence.

'I love you' she whispered. I wasn't quite sure how to respond besides repeating what she had said, but it appeared I didn't need to as she continued to speak.

'I know I've told you before but I mean it, I love you, my heart aches when I'm apart from you. When we are separated I count the hours and days until I will see you again. I know what happened today when I fell, you were terrified, I could see it in your face. I've had enough of hiding from our fears Myka. You were right in the car, we need to embrace our demons our fear. We are both scared of losing each other, you're scared of me dying again and I'm scared of you realizing that you could find someone better. But I understand now, I need to learn to accept myself, accept that I'm a better person, that you made me a better person, and most of all to accept that you love me, that you won't leave me.'

'I won't' I cut in whispering and looking up at her, before returning my gaze back to the first aid kit. I pulled out a needle and began stitching the wound and Helena still did not flinch at all, sitting perfectly still staring deeply in my eyes as I tried to concentrate on my work.

'I know that now, it'll take me time to accept it but I know, but you have to realize Myka that we all die. Death is something that is unavoidable'

'When I heard you scream heard the glass shatter...the thought of losing you again, it kills me Helena' I murmured almost inaudibly looking towards her leg never in her eyes as I finished the stitches.

'I know the feelings mutual. The thought of you being taken from me makes me sick to the stomach but we have to work past this and make each day count, because each moment we have is precious. I will try my hardest to stay on this earthly plane to protect and care for you I promise, but you have to understand that death is a part of life.' She finished her speech a shaky breath leaving her mouth as she anticipated my response. I pulled out a bandage wrapping it around as I formulated my answer towards her feelings. Silence filled the room once more this time only lasting a few seconds before I broke it replying:

'You're right.' As I finished tying the bandage around her leg I looked straight into her eyes. 'This will be as hard for me as it is for you but we'll make this work we...' A fist pounded at the door. '..will finish this conversation later, because I want to know everything about you Helena'

'I don't know if I can tell you everything I'm scared of how you will see me afterwards if you will ever want to see me again' she spoke her voice uneasy. The impatient visitor pounded again

'And that is exactly why we need to finish this conversation' I said as I headed for the door. Swinging it open impatiently I was confronted with a very excited Pete.

'We got a hit' he smiled triumphantly.

'Where?' I asked

'The killer is at number 4 Dawson Drive. A house I happened to pop into for an interview earlier today' Pete said his smile broadening

'Brilliant' I mirrored his smile 'You can tell me about it on the way.'

'Us' I heard Helena reply from behind me 'You can tell us on the way' fear gripped me, she was hurt there was no way I was letting her leave the hotel. Then again I could never make Helena do anything she didn't want but I was sure as hell gonna try my damned hardest to persuade her.

'You can't leave the hotel Helena, you're injured, I won't let you get hurt further it's too risky' she softly placed her hand on my arm in a both comforting and reassuring manner.

'And I won't let you go anywhere dangerous without me'

'Hey' Pete replied softly 'I got Myka's back I promise'

'I know you have Pete, you are a great agent and I would never suggest otherwise but I need to be at Myka's side right now. I just know I shall be fraught with worry otherwise' She turned her head towards me. 'Together we are stronger, please Myka' her eyes were pleading softly with mine full of worry, pain, and fear and yet shining with hope and love. She was refusing to leave me adamant she could be of use, her adorable stubbornness rearing its head once more, how could I refuse?

'Ok but you stay with me at all times and you don't leave the car unless I tell you too.' It was the best I could offer I knew she understood that as she nodded in response.

The tracer led us to a row of quaint country houses. Pete parked the car and pulled up next to the building in which the perp was hiding. I whispered towards Helena:

'Don't move' She sighed disapprovingly but nodded.

Pete and I jumped out of the car and crept slowly to the front door.

'One...two...three' On the count of three Pete ran towards the door breaking it open.

'Secret Service' We ran in shouting. A middle aged man stood behind the kitchen counter knife and tie in hand. 'Hands Up' I barked at him he immediately complied. Pete grabbed and cuffed him as I took the artefact. We threw him into the back seat and made our way to the station agreeing to keep him there until we could explain the situation to Artie and take him into custody ourselves.

Helena was as instructed still in the car and as we loaded our guy in next to her she grinned triumphantly.

'You got him'

'Yeah' I confirmed. 'What's your name' I asked him

'Richard he replied, Richard Michaels'

The rest of the ride to the station remained quiet until Richard noticed Helena fingering her locket.

'What's that?' he asked

'Shut Up' I replied warily.

'No Myka it's fine' she smiled, 'it's my locket she said turning to him it contains a photo of my daughter Christina who unfortunately passed away' looking back I saw a cloud of sadness pass Helena's eyes.

'I'm real sorry' he replied 'I got a kid too, Adam, he's great. He play's incredible piano.'

'A talented young man' Helena said smiling softly

'Yeah' He grinned in agreement 'He's great at fishing too, we used to go up to the lake when he was just a kid. God he loved it up there it soothed him, after his Mom died he was quite troubled.'

'I am sorry for your loss too, how old is Adam' Helena asked.

'Oh's he's nineteen all grown up now'

'We're here' I said ending the conversation not quite comfortable with Helena speaking to a killer who injured her himself.

We dropped Richard off and headed back to the Hotel. Once we arrived Pete yawned and smiled, right then Ladies, Pete the man is headed to bed you guys coming?'

'Yeah' I replied but was cut off by Helena.

'Just give us a minute please Pete I'd like to talk to Myka if that's Ok?'

'Sure' He smiled a little questioningly. 'Is everything alright' He asked.

'Of course yes everything's fine I'd just like to speak to Myka alone.'

'Right I'll be off then.' Pete undid his seatbelt and staggered off to bed taking the tie with him.

I was certain my face was painted with worry,

'Helena are you ok'

She smiled 'As I told your partner I'm fine, just a little worried.' I took her hand gripping it tightly in mine confirming that she could tell me anything.

'Are you sure you've got the right guy' My brow furrowed in confusion:

'Why'

'He seemed so calm and collected hardly like Claudia suggested the victim of the artefact would be'

'Maybe he's one of those charismatic killers, don't let his kindness fool you, we found him in the house with the tie and the knife in hand what more evidence do you need.'

'Well if you're certain Myka then I believe you I was just concerned is all'

'I know' I spoke softly 'Come on let's get you to bed that leg needs some rest'

'Yes Mam' she smiled saluting in response.

We exited the car when I felt a sudden blow to my head. The world around me became quite blurry as I fell to the floor in pain. The last thing I heard was Helena calling out my name.

_**OH NO! :P Don't you love a cliff hanger. Sorry again this took me forever college has been crazy hectic. I'll post the next chapter soon as possible.**_


	6. Baseball Bats Are No Fun

**Chapter Six: Baseball Bats are no fun**

**Rating:** PG -13... for now

**Disclaimer:** Warehouse 13 and any of the characters in the fiction do not belong to me but their rightful owners, I mean come on if I owned Warehouse 13 Myka and H.G. totally would have shacked up by now and no one would have been killed or exploded :P

_**BTW GUYS IN THE NEXT FEW CHAPS IT MAY GET PRETTY ANGSTY BUT STICK WITH ME THERE WILL BE SOME GOOD PLOT AND SOME FLUFF TO I PROMISE **_

**Helena's P.O.V.**

I felt an excruciating pounding in my head and my eyes fluttered open. The throbbing increased and I attempted to move my arm to reach for my aching head; I felt the pull of metal against my hands as I found them unmovable. I sensed the wall behind me and realized I was chained to it. I began to take in the room around me, it was extremely dark and as my eyes adjusted my memory did too. I had been knocked out, all I could remember was being thrown into the back of a dirty car my wrists and ankles tied, followed by blackness. Turning my head to take in all of the room I saw her, Myka, tied to a wooden chair in front of me, in the centre of the room. Her tight brown curls cascaded over her paling face and hanging head, an angry, deep red gash marking the right of her forehead, she was unconscious.

'Myka' I shouted 'Myka please wake up' my call was followed by a deathly silence and she didn't stir an inch. 'Myka, Myka? _**NO, NO, NO,**_' I shouted my voice shaking in pain and anger as I struggled against my bindings. She can't be dead she can't just be gone. 'Myka you can't leave me please Myka, I love you' I whispered dropping my head sobbing, my eyes cloudy with tears. My body ached with pain as my chest heaved with my howls. The moments that passed may have only truly been minutes but to me, they felt like hours.

'Helena' I the raspy voice of Myka. My head shot up.

'Oh Myka thank God, ...I thought...' I choked out the last few words.

'Ssh I'm fine' she spoke comfortingly but my distress refused to waver.

'You're far from fine Myka you're chained to a wall and that cut on your head looks extremely deep'

'Hey I'm good. It's not as bad as it looks my head doesn't hurt that much I promise, how about you your leg feeling ok?' she said equally as concerned about me as I was about her.

'I'm fine, Myka do you remember what happened, who did this? All I remember is the back of a car'

'Me too, we'll get out of here I promise' she saw the fear in my eyes, the darkness reminded me too much of being bronzed, the cold shadows surrounding me, my eyes began to dart around the room the sharp metal cutting against my ankles and wrists painfully as I attempted to tug myself from my constraints.

'Myka it's so dark I...' I whispered my voice shaking again and I couldn't finish my sentence to ashamed to show how truly afraid I was.

'It'll be fine Helena, I'm right here, right here look in my eyes, you're not alone. I love you baby and I'm gonna get us out. God I wish I could touch you' She sighed longing in her eyes.

'Me too' we heard the sounds of footsteps as a familiar face appeared from the doorway hands slowly clapping in a mocking fashion. It was a young man I had not seen him before but the resemblance to his father was uncanny.

'What a show, how romantic' he slurred, his voice brimming with sarcasm.

'Adam' I said realization dawned on Myka

'I see my reputation precedes me he smirked'

'Adam... what do you want with us?' Myka question harshly.

'Oh don't worry Agent Bering, it's not you I want, rather your gorgeous partner here' Myka pulled against the coarse ropes defensively.

'Don't you touch her' she growled

'Wrong again Miss Bering it's you I shall be touching and it's Helena who shall be watching until she tells me what I need to know and does exactly what I want' I struggled again terrified, what was he going to do to my love. Dread painted my face, if he hurt Myka he would pray for death once I got my hands on him. Myka's face dawned with realization.

'It was you with the tie wasn't it, your father knew and he covered for you didn't he, it's you, you're Mr. Hyde.'

'Well done correct at last Agent, and I want my tie back and Helena is going to fetch it for me , aren't you' he said grasping my chin and caressing my cheek. I pulled my head away from his hands and spat at him.

'I will do nothing for you' I snapped. He laughed coldly.

'I was hoping you would say that it gives me a chance to play with some of my toys, Oh and Miss H.G. Wells a lady of your time and breeding should be too polite to spit I'm sure.' My jaw dropped in horror.

'How? How do you know that'

'Oh I've done my research, now back to your situation' he turned to Myka 'I know how much you mean to our dear author, I also know I would get nowhere torturing her, she's much too stubborn and stoic to feel any pain. But if I turn my attention to you and make you suffer, I'm sure I'll get a much better reaction.'

'If you hurt her I swear to God I will hunt you down and I will kill you' I said the darkness in my soul growing over taking my body. I would not have another loved one taken from me, I would fight for Myka to the death.

'I don't believe you are in any place to threaten me Miss Wells' he chuckled to himself walking towards a large wooden box in the corner of the room, which was sitting next to a small wooden table. Reaching for his pocket he pulled out a key, unlocked the box, and lifted the lid. I shook in horror at the items he pulled from the box. There were numerous forms of blades, a knuckle duster and a baseball bat.

'Please don't' please' I whispered. Myka looked deep into my eyes burrowing further down into my soul.

'Helena, whatever he does to me, you can't give him what he wants, he will kill as many innocent people as possible my life isn't worth it' A stray tear fell down my face as I felt my insides twist with pain like a knife in my gut at the thought of losing Myka.

'I can't watch him hurt you Myka, I love you, I couldn't...I couldn't live without you' I whispered

'I know I love you _**so **_much but you can't let him do this, please Helena.' She pleaded with me eyes full of yearning desire. In that moment I wanted nothing more than to hold her in my arms once more.

Adam produced a sharp, short knife from the table and began sweeping the knife over Myka's face the blade pushing into her skin threatening to pierce her beautiful face.

'As touching as that little speech of yours was, I need answers. So Miss Wells' he said softly. 'First of all you are going to tell me where you have taken the tie, to the Warehouse I assume but where in the Warehouse?' he said as he brushed the knife over Myka's neck menacingly.

'I...I...' I stumbled over my words scared of what to say. My mind was a tangled web, a giant mess of decisions, there was no way out I was sure, even if I managed to break the chains there were no windows and he was much closer to the door plus despite my knowledge of Kempo he had the upper hand, a knife. He had taken my Farnsworth so there was no way to communicate with anyone at the Warehouse. I couldn't tell him where the tie was, Myka had already stressed the consequences, but I couldn't let him hurt her either. I was stuck between a cruel rock and an extremely hard place.

'Come now H.G.' Adam pushed for an answer.

'I...I don't know what to..' Myka screamed as Adam grasped her hand pushing it to the arm of the chair and drove the knife through it'

'Please no, stop _**STOP**_' I screamed as he twisted the knife in her hand and Myka moaned in pain before he slowly pulled it out'

'You bastard' I shouted '_**YOU BASTARD**_' my anger rising like a ball of fire within me mixing with my pain 'You'll pay for this' I pushed the hushed words from my mouth staring with my dark eyes into his with utter contempt. He merely laughed as Myka gritted her teeth and looked straight at me.

'It's ok baby, I'm ok' she said in an attempt to hush my screams.

'No you're not Myka and it's my fault, it's all my fault' I sobbed

'It's not baby it's not' she whispered to me.

'Enough talking' Adam shouted silencing us

'Where is the tie?' he said walking to the other side of Myka and grasping her other hand. 'You're going to tell me or your lovely girlfriend here will never be able to pick anything up, touch or fuck you again ' he threatened. I had to find out more about him his weak spots, his relationship with his father seemed the most obvious tender spot to target. I needed to weaken him, to distract him.

'You enjoy this don't you, the demon growing inside of you is taking control, you belong to him you're not Adam anymore are you. Your father told me about Adam, the young man who used to go fishing with him, who loved his piano, who wouldn't hurt a fly'

'Shut up' Adam muttered

'Wouldn't your father be proud of you now? He risked his life to save you, risked going to prison risked a thousand types of pain and this is how you repay him'

'Stop' he whispered. I knew I was getting somewhere he was reacting; his face was contorted with pain and anger.

'By sullying his name'

'Enough' he began to get louder turning his face from me and grasping his head in suffering and rage.

'By becoming a monster'

'_**STOP**_' he screamed dropping the knife and picking up the baseball bat he began to beat Myka in the chest over and over, probably breaking numerous ribs. She cried out in agony as I realized I had over stepped a mark.

'Ok I'm sorry I'm sorry please just stop don't hurt her anymore' he dropped the baseball bat leaving Myka panting in the wooden chair. He turned to face me saying:

'I'm going to give you ladies some time alone to discuss what you want to do about your situation, I'll be back in an hour or so, and this time' he paused 'I expect answers.'

'Myka' I pulled against my chains 'I don't know what to do, he hit you so hard are you Ok can you breathe'

'Yeah' she whispered back 'just. Helena sweetie we need to think this through rationally I know your angry but I need the level headed you for a second' I slowly breathed in attempting to swallow all my rage and anguish and do as my love requested. I nodded in agreement when I had my emotions under check.

'Is there any way out of this?' she asked 'Anyway at all' My mind drew a blank.

'Not that I can think of, the only possible way out is handcuffed to him and if that's our only option that's what we'll have to do'

'What ?' Myka asked incredulously 'You're suggesting we lead him straight to the Warehouse'

'Well that's the only way he is every going to let us ought of here. We take him to the warehouse somehow let Claudia, Artie and Pete know he has us at gunpoint get in the Warehouse where Pete I'm sure shall be waiting patiently to...'

'Kick his ass?'

'Yes' I laughed gently how was it Myka always knew what I wanted to say, always knew what I needed to hear?

'You know this wasn't exactly what I envisioned when I imagined you and me alone in a room with handcuff's' Myka said her pained look softening into a sweet and almost sexy smile as she made light of the situation.

'Well, well I shall have to hear this little fantasy of yours' I was intrigued.

'I'd rather tell you when we can act it out. I think showing you would be much easier'

'Really, what exactly did you have in mind?'

'Well let's just say your handcuffs would be attached to a bedpost and most definitely fluffy'

'And why do I have to be the one in the shackles don't I get to touch.'

'Wait your turn' Myka laughed and grimaced in pain. I felt the pit of my stomach sink as our light hearted flirting was abandoned and the gravity of our situation hit me once more.

'Myka how bad is it' I whispered almost too afraid of the answer to ask the question.

'Pretty bad I dunno if my nerves or tendons are gonna be wrecked in my hands a doctor will have to tell me that one but I'm pretty sure I've got a couple broken ribs, but neither have pierced my lung the pain isn't that bad so it could be worse.'

'Yeah not much worse' I replied 'Myka I am so sorry.' I said a lump forming in my throat as more tears threatened to spill over like a broken dam.

'Sweetheart this isn't your fault you warned me and I should have listened'

'No I should have pushed you I knew and I didn't stop him and now you're tied to a chair with broken ribs and bloody hands. My nightmares were right you should stay away from me.' I said my voice almost black with pain.

'No she replied firmly, we are not turning back to the way we were Helena. Without you I would be worse than dead, I would be living as if I was dead, without you life wouldn't be worth living. So you gotta stick with me here we are gonna get out together I know it.'

I nodded my head firmly she was right all the progress our relationship had made was not going to be wiped away by this.

'You're right, we will beat him, together. First you need some sleep give your body a rest I'll watch over you until he comes' she opened her mouth in process I knew she wanted me to sleep also.

'No arguing I'll do just fine now close your eyes darling, I'm here' Myka's eyelids fluttered closed and I watched over her determined to keep her safe and dreading the return of our captor.

_**Pretty proud of myself I got this chapter out quickly so you didn't have to deal with the cliff hanger for too long I hope you enjoyed and more should be coming your way soon.**_


	7. Tech Nerds Come In Handy

**Chapter Seven: Tech Nerds come in handy**

**Rating:** PG -13... for now

**Disclaimer:** Warehouse 13 and any of the characters in the fiction do not belong to me but their rightful owners, I mean come on if I owned Warehouse 13 Myka and H.G. totally would have shacked up by now and no one would have been killed or exploded :P

Helena's P.O.V.

Watching Myka sleep thoughts flew through my brain pain, worry, love and mostly guilt. The nightmare I had always feared had come true, but this time I had the control, in my dreams I felt as if I was an onlooker unable to change the inevitable and heart wrenching future, here I knew I had to beat him. To save Myka as she saved me, I had to win. My thoughts danced back to the memory of the fateful day Walter Sykes had darkened the doorstep of Warehouse 13.

_Myka stared at the ash covered floor before her walking towards it slowly as if in a trance she fell to her knees and picked a little of the dust up on her finger. She tenderly kissed all that was left of H.G. , all that was left of the woman who was unaware she owned Myka's heart. The agent broke into tears sobs uncontrollably wracking her thin frame as the full extent of her pain and grief finally struck her in one foul and heart-wrenching swoop. Artie approached her placing his hand upon Myka's shoulder he spoke softly: 'There is still hope Myka_

'_What do you mean Artie? It's all over, Helena she's...she's gone. Oh God, I never, I never...' Myka stumbled over her words unable to finish her thought as the tears flowed freely and uncontrollably from her eyes._

'_The pocket watch we can go back we can save the warehouse' Pete said._

'_But what about her, can it bring back her, living breathing entities does the pocket watch save people too?' Myka pleaded desperately with Artie her brows furrowed in pain her lips chapped and her face stained with the remains of her makeup. The warehouse mattered little now, the building that had once been her life was of no meaning to her, not without Helena. _

'_I honestly have no idea Myka, this artefact has the potential to be so very dangerous, the Regents forbade its use. It has not been put to the test since its creation. I sneaked it out of the Escher vault earlier today in preparation for a scenario such as this.' Myka swallowed the unbearable lump in her throat and turned to Artie, facing away from the spot Helena had once been standing in for the first time since her friend's demise._

'_How exactly does it work?' she questioned eyes dark with anguish._

'_I can't be certain but it is rumoured to take the wearer back to whatever time they rewind the clock, that same day. The user however cannot under any circumstances let the past version of themselves witness the future version. The creator of the pocket watch himself was written to have gone completely mad after he approached the earlier him, destroying his timeline completely. He simply faded away, ceased to be. However as long as the wearer takes great precaution they can affect the future changing their own timeline. They could stop an instance from happening return to the time that they used the pocket watch, and a new future would have been forged. The butterfly effect does apply though, another reason the artefact is so dangerous, one wrong move and you could change the future in a way that is unimaginable, one wrong move and Helena never saves us, one wrong move and we are all dead.' Myka remained still during the explanation, listening intently. She stood, marched towards Artie and unfolded her hand._

'_Give it to me' she demanded._

'_But Myka...' Artie began but was immediately interrupted._

'_Give...me...the pocket watch' her eyes darkened further she was angry and desperate._

'_Dude just give it to her, I know she's emotional, but she's still Myka, she will still follow the rules. She can do it Artie. Trust me, trust her.' Myka made a silent prayer in thanks for Pete as Artie handed her the watch. She said nothing but the truth was Pete was wrong, if she had to break the rules to save Helena, she would._

'_Be careful 4 o'clock should do it' Artie whispered as he closed Myka's fingers around the watch and stepped back. Myka turned the small silver timepiece over in her hands. Her last salvation was so small, so fragile. She opened the compartment on the back pulled out the small cog and turned it until the hands met 4. She pushed in back in and a surge of air flew over her almost like a tidal wave. The people and things around her moved in a blur until she was alone. She gazed around the room and her head quickly jerked to the right as she heard the sweet lilt of an English accent. Helena she thought her feet moved to run but she just managed stopped herself. At 4 they had both passed the chess lock again. She would be with H.G. and she could not risk seeing herself. Myka fled behind one of the isles as she saw herself and her beautiful Helena run past. It took all her strength not to reach out and touch her friend but she had a job to do._

_Myka watched herself shoot at Sykes and watched him pursue Jane. She ran for the chair until she heard Helena's cries. The rigging rope, again she had to stop herself. You will save her she silently whispered. She ran further to the chair clawing at it and throwing away the seat till she found the bomb. Her mind raced in fear as she came to a realization. 'If Helena never dies in the future I never goes back to save her then what?' She had to find a way to save Helena from the bomb but make it seem as though Helena is killed so that she still goes back to save her. It hit her, the Janus coin she grabs H.G. explains the situation and makes her use the Janus coin. She sends her body through the portal and helps the hologram version create the force field to protect her and her friends while the old Myka is busy searching for another solution. When she returns to the future she can put Helena back together, she had to make it work. But then what about the warehouse and Mrs Fredrick there had to be an artefact somewhere to save them. She delved deep into her mind reviewing all the artefacts she had read about in the manual thankful for her diligent study of the book. The snow globe, the very first snow globe, the globe has the power to recreate any building, town, or place the person holding it is standing, within its glass dome and when smashed the place inside becomes real once more. The Christmas aisle. Myka ran as fast as her legs could manage hurtling towards the isle. Searching the shelves frantically she found the globe holding it tightly she saw the small town inside the globe morph into an image of the Warehouse she smiled triumphantly and stuffed in into her jacket pocket._

_Once Myka had collected the artefact she rushed through the aisles to find and corner H.G. As she sped up and down she saw a flash of long ebony hair. Reaching out she pulled a very confused Helena behind some shelves._

'_Myka what's going on... and how are their two of you?' Helena asked 'Not that I haven't dreamt about a similar situation before' she muttered beneath her breath inaudible to Myka._

'_Helena I don't have much time to explain something happened well will happen in the future Sykes' end game is carried through he wins the Warehouse is destroyed and you saved us, me, but you...'_

'_I died'_

'_Yes' Myka chocked on the word tears stinging her eyes._

'_Well if it was in order to save your life it was a noble and worthy death, and does not surprise me'_

_Myka paused longing to reach out to kiss Helena or even just to touch her, but terrified she would vanish from beneath her fingers, only a dream, a ghost of Myka's hopes._

'_I had to come back to change it'_

'_How?'_

'_I have a plan' Myka explained it all the globe , the janus coin, the shield Helena used to protect them and her plan to initiate it herself. _

'_So I would be put back together and the warehouse would be saved'_

'_Yes'_

'_Well what are we waiting for then? Let's get going' she began to move but Myka remained still, gazing at the ground, the moment of Helena's sacrifice still fresh in her mind' Helena stepped back._

'_Myka what is it' she looked at her friend puzzled, raising her head from the ground Myka responded._

'_It's just you were gone...I never...I never thought I'd get to see you again. Helena in case something happens.. 'the agent was interrupted._

'_No nothing is going to happen you don't have to say a thing wait until you're ready' Helena said placing her palm on Myka's warm cheek. Myka spoke lightly placing a finger over the Victorians soft lips._

_Taking the hand from her face and into her own Myka replied 'Helena you have no idea how ready I am. Whether something happens or not I need to tell you now. I love you...so much and for so long. After keeping my distance and then seeing you disintegrate before my very eyes I cannot stand to love you from afar any longer.' Myka stepped a little closer to Helena eyes determined yet flickering with vulnerability as she took her face softly between her hands. Sensing no resistance she pressed their lips tentatively together. It was as if the couple were charged with electricity, sparks firing between them as they touched sending shivers down their spines making their entire bodies prickle with pleasure. This is how it's meant to feel Myka thought running her fingers through H.G's dark silken tresses, this is what I've been missing. _

_As they broke apart Helena whispered against her lips 'This almost makes me wish I had met and untimely death a little sooner' Myka smiled against Helena's lips and whispered in return:_

'_No one here is meeting and type of death anytime soon understood' Myka placed her hands on Helena's hips pulling her closer and resting her forehead on the shorter woman's in a desperate need to feel Helena against her, alive and real, flesh and blood, energy coursing through her veins._

'_Yes Captain' Helena drawled sarcastically. 'Now come my darling do we not have lives to save'_

My memories were interrupted and upon hearing the sound of approaching footsteps I gently whispered to Myka:

'Sweetie, he's coming you have to wake up' she shifted a little and moaned in pain. 'Darling please open your eyes.' As her eyelids fluttered open the sound of metal hitting metal echoed in the room as Adam forced the key into the lock and roughly threw the door open.

'Ladies, so have we come to a decision?' before Myka could open her mouth I had made my decision.

'Yes we'll take you to the Warehouse, just as long as you promise that once we get you inside you let Myka get to a hospital.'

'Helena no' Myka protested but I was certain, my mind was made up, Myka was my life and my priority and I _WOULD_ make sure she was safe.

'Myka don't argue with me' I directed my question to Adam 'do we have a deal?' he looked at me and grinned, he thought he had found my soft spot, my weakness, he thought he had won. He had no idea what a monster he had set loose, how far I would go to protect Myka, and how far I would go to destroy him.

'We have a deal' he replied

'How do I know you will keep your promise' I questioned

'Do you not trust me Agent Wells?' he spoke with mock hurt.

'Not in the least' I snapped back

'Well' he said 'You don't have much of a choice do you?'

We made our way to the Warehouse in our SUV and I gripped Myka's uninjured hand terrified of what was to come begging to whatever higher power would listen to keep my battered love safe and for our plan to be successful. As we drove my mind wandered back to its previous memories.

_After they had used the janus coin once more Myka rushed HG's body inside the portal and took holographic H.G. to the scene of her demise. Hiding in the shadows Myka whispered out to Helena 'how do I make this thing work?' _

'_Take the third dial from the right turn it, the take the two routers attach them and a spark should occur point it towards the group and drop it and hide.' _

_Doing as she was told Myka darted behind the machine and became an onlooker to the worst moment of her life. Helena's words stung her and she felt her stomach tense as if she had been hitinn the gut._

'_It was the only way I could think to save you...'_

'_It had to be generated from outside the barrier...'_

_As she saw Helena mouth her thanks Myka swallowed the painful lump in her throat and watched on. She saw Helena's eyes light up:  
><em> 

'_I smell apples'..._

_Myka turned the small ball in her hands Helena disappeared once more as if she had never existed. Then Agent Bering took the pocket watch from her trousers and returned it to its original time dissolving before the flames were able to lick her back. As the world moved into fast forward she saw the former her crawl to the ground to pick up the remains of what she now knew to be not Helena but merely the warehouse, and watched them dissolve and disappear into the past. Time slowed to its original pace around her once more. Pete looked bemused 'wait you were just there you left and now you're here...'_

'_I assume that is how the pocket watch functions Agent Lattimer' Artie replied 'But the most important question is did you find a way...'_

'_I'm Myka' she smiled 'Of course I found a way' she pulled both the snow globe and Helena's spherical prison from her pockets and Artie smiled knowingly. She had done it._

After what seemed like an hour of directions we made it to the Warehouse and were forced out of the SUV by the butt of Adam's pistol.

'Get on with it' he shoved us forward 'What happens now some kind of fingerprint thing or a retina scan you got a key' he questioned.

'Seriously, a key for the Warehouse a retina scan' I replied lying through my teeth 'you think it would be that simple. Look you don't get into the Warehouse from the outside you get let in from the inside. There's a password secret Warehouse code.' Myka looked at me with confusion. I smiled gently at her in order to reassure her I knew what I was doing. I only hoped my plan would work 'Usually we contact Artie with our Farnsworths' He looked at me sceptically. 'The objects you pulled from our pockets like phones with screens.' He nodded in agreement. 'I doubt you would let us use one of those.'

'Are you kidding how do I know if you're telling the truth? How do I know these Farnsworth things are not some kind of secret weapon?' He barked at us shoving the gun further into the small of Myka's back.

'Yes well a mobile phone would work equally as well' I stated and he pulled a phone from him pocket shoving it into my hand.

'Well come on move fast or do you want to see your dyke girlfriend's intestines on the floor.' My fingers moved as quick as possible, speedily flipping the phone open and dialling Artie's number which I had long since memorized.

'Agent Artie Neilson here' he answered my call and I let out a breath of relief praying Claudia was close by.

'Hello Artie it's Helena here' before I could continue Artie cut me off.

'H.G. what's going on, where have you been, why are you calling and where's Myka' he questioned me in panic and worry.

'The password is CAS' I said and hung up. 'He won't be a minute I'm sure'

_**Meanwhile in the Warehouse office Artie was extremely confused.**_

'The password is CAS what are you talking about Helena?' Claudia jumped from her seat beside him.

'Did you say CAS?' She asked excitedly.

'Yes why does it mean something to you?' he asked hopefully. Claudia returned to her seat and began typing furiously.

'Well I was on webcam to Joshua the other day and Helena walked in on me. She was really interested in how the whole thing worked so I showed her. I taught her about Skype and the Camera Assistant Software.' Artie smiled in realization.

'Camera Assistant software or CAS for short'

'Exactly' Claudia replied 'I think H.G. wants me to pull up the camera feeds I think she's outside the Warehouse.' Finally ceasing to type the screen filled with the image of Helena and Myka stood outside of the Warehouse with a man whose gun was frighteningly close to Myka's head.

'YES H.G.' Claudia cheered.

'They have been kidnapped, this guy, whoever he is, wants to get into the Warehouse she must have told him there was some type of password or code to get in so she could tip us off, brilliant. Claudia get a shot of this guys face and find out who he is, I'll grab Pete from Leena's and you let them in.'

'Dude you seriously wanna let him in?'

'He expects the password to work if it doesn't both Myka and Helena are dead'

Myka and Helena waited in fear and relief washed over them as the warehouse door swung open...

OH NO CLIFF HANGER AGAIN :P I hope you liked this chapter I had a little writers block I had to push through that's why it's been so long and I apologise. I want to thank everyone for your brilliant reviews it's a great feeling to know people are reading and liking my stuff so please keep on reviewing. I don't believe in only updating when I have enough reviews because I know people read and prefer not to review sometimes and I like to write for myself as well as you guys but your response really means a lot to me so thanks I'll try and get a new chapter up as soon as I can. Xx

_P.S. How did you peeps feel about the flashback what do we reckon should I continue that one or add a few more of those or are we not fond of the idea? Let me know._

_P.P.S I took my view of the time travelling situation from Harry Potter and the way the time turner worked in Prisoner of Azkaban. I figured it was the easiest basis for how the pocket watch worked plus the inner potter freak in me broke free a little :P I had to make it so it looked like HG dies so Myka would go back so if it was too complicated or I didn't explain it well just let me know .Oh and the snow-globe thing...totally made up._


	8. The Last Stand

**Chapter Eight: The Last Stand **

**Rating:** PG -13... For now

**Disclaimer:** Warehouse 13 and any of the characters in the fiction do not belong to me but their rightful owners, I mean come on if I owned Warehouse 13 Myka and H.G. totally would have shacked up by now and no one would have been killed or exploded :P

**Myka's P.O.V.**

I was pushed through the umbilicus into the warehouse by Adam's gun Helena standing closely in front. I brushed my hand against hers for comfort, she glanced back to me briefly, giving a hesitant smile and squeezing my hand before letting it drop back to my side.

Adam scanned the room with awe. The Warehouse tends to have that effect on people.

'This place is huge, where is my tie, where'd you guys put it, you must have some sort of system.'

'All I know is it will be in the Authors isle, Leena our caretaker decides where the artefact fits, where it belongs.' Helena responded

'Take me there' he demanded.

On the journey I distracted myself with memories of happier times.

'_Keep them closed' _

'_It makes no difference Hel, I still can't see past the blindfold.'_

'_Well no peeking'_

'_I'm not I swear, are we there yet...'_

'_Nearly'_

_Myka felt soft land beneath her feet she was somewhere grassy, a light summer breeze swept through her hair as she walked up what she assumed to be a hill._

'_Right we're here' Helena said and she slipped the blindfold off of her lover's eyes._

'_Oh Helena' Myka gasped 'It's beautiful'. _

'_Happy Birthday' Helena exclaimed. 'I wasn't sure what to get you, I mean besides the book and the bracelet, and then I realized I wanted to give you a memory, so here it is... do you hate it? I could fetch some more jewellery if you prefer I...'_

'_Helena...baby, your rambling, I don't need and I don't want anything else this is perfect._

_What lay before Myka was a plaid blanket and accompanying picnic, with a bucket of champagne (which looked rather expensive). They were on top of the hill in Univille Park gazing down at the town below them. Helena had placed the blanket under the shade of a magnificent willow tree whose braches swayed, dancing in the gentle wind. Helena smiled brightly and took Myka's hand like an excited child pulling her to the picnic._

'_Come on then' she laughed._

_Helena opened the picnic basket pulling out sandwiches and of course a packet of twizzlers. Myka smiled with equal childlike glee. After their first course Helena rested against the tree and Myka lay with her head on her lap as her girlfriend fed her strawberries. Helena sighed gently._

'_What?' Myka asked mumbling, mouth full._

'_Nothing, only that you are the most beautiful and exquisite creature I have ever seen in my entire life' Helena replied gazing at Myka's face intently._

'_You exaggerate' Myka said blushing._

'_No I don't, and your light blush only adds to your beauty, plus it's ridiculously adorable' she laughed. Placing the box of fruit next to her Helena began running her fingers through Myka's curls gently watching each strand spring back to its original place as she released it from in between her fingers._

'_I have never felt like this in my entire life' Myka whispered so only Helena and the light wind could hear her words._

'_Like what darling'_

'_So...at home. Not even with Sam, you make me feel safe. You make me feel happier than I can remember.'_

'_Well then you know exactly how I feel my Myka, I would die if I lost you'_

'_I like that' Myka smiled._

'_What?'_

'_The way you say 'my Myka' Like I belong to you'_

'_Well I hope you do belong to me, because I belong to you Myka, heart and soul'. Myka shifted from her reclined position onto her knees next to H.G. taking Helena's soft and small hands in her own._

'_Helena Grace Wells, mother of science fiction' Helena chuckled lightly. 'Will you be my girlfriend?'_

'_Yes' Helena smiled 'Yes Myka Ophelia Bering badass and beautiful secret service agent, I will be your girlfriend'_

_Myka beamed even brighter than the sun which was setting below the hill. _

'_On one condition' Helena smirked. Myka's face screwed up adorably in confusion._

'_What?' she looked nervous, worried, maybe H.G. had changed her mind._

'_As long as you my gorgeous agent, will consent to be my girlfriend' Myka took Helena's face in her hands and placed a gentle kiss against her velvet lips. The kiss was brief and gentle but full of promise for the future. Myka then snuggled into Helena's side placing another gentle kiss on her neck and she whispered her breath hot against H.G's skin giving her goose pimples._

'_Yours'_

'_Mine' Helena replied as the sun disappeared below the hill._

I snapped back from my recollection we had arrived at the Authors Isle.

**Pete's .**

I stood silently the other side of the isle and peered through the shelving as Adam shoved a very pale and injured Myka forward.

'Find it' he shouted. What a piece of crap I thought, he won't be around for long though, we need to get Myk's to a doctor she looks awful. If she had heard me say that she would have punched me by now, I thought and smiled. Adam glanced my way and I quickly swung to the side from between the shelves so he couldn't see me. Slowly I turned back.

I've found it' Helena shouted. That was my cue but the gun was threateningly close to Myka's head. I knew I had to wait it out just a few more seconds. Helena handed the tie to Adam and I was about to move but I noticed Adam had not put it around his neck he was just toying with the fabric innocently. What was he up too, I stilled once more. When the time was right to pounce I would know I continued to watch afraid for my partner but determined to get her back.

**Myka's P.O.V.**

I stared in fear as Helena handed over the tie, but Adam did not place it around his neck, he had other plans.

'Before we leave how about we play a little game.' He said a familiar menacing smile crawling up his lips sending shivers of terror through my body.

'You have what you want' Helena begged desperately, 'just leave us alone'.

He chuckled darkly 'Oh Miss Well's...I'm not quite finished with you yet.'

'What more could you want' she yelled anger and anxiety driving her fear further. Adam tossed the tie in her direction.

'Put it on' He barked at her.

'What?' she replied brow furrowed in confusion. Why was he doing this, what would he gain? But Adam was no longer himself, hardly human, he fed off our fear. He was enjoying every second he wanted Helena to feel what he had felt, he wanted to torture us as much as possible.

'Put...it...ON!' he shouted the last word echoed through the high ceilings of the Warehouse.

'No Helena' I whimpered in protest but she slowly edged towards the tie, picked it up from the ground with trepidation and draped it around her neck. Her body rippled and she shuddered from what appeared to be ecstasy.

The next moment was a blur. Pete appeared weapon in hand jumping from behind the shelves only to be knocked down by Helena's fist. She grabbed his wrist twisting it behind his back and forcing him to the ground as he grunted in pained protestation. Wrestling Pete's Tesla from his hand she pointed it to the back of his head.

'Don't, move,' she whispered

'Helena what are you doing' I asked.

My question was met by silence. Helena remained still.

'Helena this isn't you' she slowly turned her head to look at me. Her eyes were darker than I had ever seen them, her face more tortured, even blacker than during our struggle with the Minoan Trident, she was in so much pain. I had only scene hurt in her eyes that deep when she spoke of her daughter. She then spat out her next words viciously;

'You don't know me...You have no idea what I'm capable of.' Her head snapped back to Pete.

'Helena I know you better than anyone, I have spent so many nights hearing your tortured nightmares, holding you afterwards, I made you open up to me Helena Grace Wells I know who you are. And it is not this, not a cold blooded killer.'

'But the men who hurt Christina...'

'Were evil, Pete is your friend you wouldn't do this to him, you wouldn't do this to me.'

'What about MacPherson'

I walked towards her Adam and his firearm not far behind 'You said it yourself Helena he would happily have killed all of us, you protected the Warehouse'

'But I killed them Myka, I failed Warehouse 12, I failed my own team, but most importantly I failed you and Christina. Everything you think you know about me is a lie. I am a cold blooded killer a machine and the tie has reminded me of who I truly am, what I'm truly meant to be. And it feels incredible, to have that power over someone else's life. When I felt the blood of Christina's killers on my hands dripping from my fingers I felt fulfilled. I am a monster and neither you nor Pete, Claudia, Artie, Leena or anyone in this whole fucking warehouse can change that. You can't love me and I don't love you Myka, I am incapable of love.'

My eyes began to fill with tears and anger overtook me.

'No' I shouted 'You don't get to tell me that I can't love you. You don't get to tell me I can't. I love you more than anything else in my whole world. _**YOU**_ _**ARE**_ my whole world and you don't get to pretend that that isn't real. What we have is the realest thing I have ever known. If you don't think you love me tell me now, but I know I love you and I'm certain you love me too...so go on...Say it' I whispered and then escalated into a painful shout. 'Say it'

'I don't lo...I don't'

'You can't, you can't say it because you know it's not true, you know we are in love'

'Stop it' she shouted shoving the gun further in to the back of Pete's head.

'Uhh Myka not the best time to agitate her' Pete whispered.

'I know' I replied 'I got this' I was getting to her, it was working.

She looked to the ground and then pulled the gun to her own forehead:

'I'm a monster Myka I should kill myself end it now' I took a breath shuddering with fear; she could do it at any second pull the trigger at any moment. I had to get through to her; to the Helena I knew and loved.

'Remember that time we went to the park on my birthday, you took me to that hill and we kissed under the willow tree. I rested my head on your legs, you told me I was the most beautiful thing you had ever seen and you played with my hair.' I began to tear up at the memory. 'I had never felt more content in my life. I sat up and said to you Helena Wells, mother of science fiction, will you be my girlfriend. When you said yes, the moment was so perfect. Do you remember you said to me you would rather die than not be by my side? Don't you know I would feel the same, I can't be without you God damn it Helena. I turned back time for you, don't make me feel the pain of losing you again. So please, put the tesla down and take the tie off.'

Helena began to shake with tears as she dropped the tesla. I sighed in relief. She pulled the tie off her neck throwing it to the floor and she fell into my arms.

Before I could enjoy the moment I heard a gunshot, I felt a sharp pain in the side of my gut and heard and saw Helena shout out.

'A parting gift' Adam said laughing.

In my last few moments of consciousness I saw Adam reach for the tie but before he could Pete grabbed his tesla which Helena had dropped seconds earlier and fired.

As my eye lids fluttered shut I saw the silhouettes of Artie and Claudia running to the isle and heard the piercing cries of my Girlfriend.

'Someone please get an Ambulance, get a doctor someone please. Oh God this is all my fault. Please someone help her. HELP HER.'

Then there was darkness...

_**Oooooh I know, I know another cliff hanger. But it was pretty good right :P I'm quite proud of this chapter and I finished it in record time too :D I hope the picnic scene broke your 'fluffometers' just a little :P Anyways next chapter coming soon a little more angsty and alot of Helena monolouging but it's gonna be good I swear. Review if you feel like it :D xx**_


	9. To Live

**Chapter Nine: To Live**

**Rating:** PG -13... For now

**Disclaimer:** Warehouse 13 and any of the characters in the fiction do not belong to me but their rightful owners, I mean come on if I owned Warehouse 13 Myka and H.G. totally would have shacked up by now and no one would have been killed or exploded :P

_**P.S Be prepared for a lot of angst...**_

**Helena's P.O.V**

I cradled Myka's unconscious body to mine tears streaming down my face and into her beautiful curls. I whispered into her ear despite suspecting she couldn't hear me. 'It's ok my love Artie, Claudia and Pete are here and the ambulance is coming, so you have to stay with me you hear, because I won't let you leave me, and I always get what I want Myka, so you have to stay ok? I know it hurts darling, I know, but that son of a bitch will never hurt you again. I'm going to take care of you. I have a house in Paris after you get better we'll go there, I can read to you each night and we'll fall asleep in front of the fire while I hold you in my arms. I promise to stay with you forever, I can and I will if you just, just come back to me darling please.' I whimpered ' I have our whole future planned out, our small country home, our children playing with Trailer in the yard , Pete being a terrible God father' I laughed gently 'so you can't leave me ok?'

I felt Artie approach me and gently rest his hand on my shoulder, 'the paramedics are here Helena.'

'I'm not leaving her' I whispered with powerful certainty.

'I know and no one will make you leave her, but you need to let the doctors do their job' I nodded and let them take Myka from my arms and place her on a stretcher, my hand grasping hers constantly. They loaded her into the ambulance and I sat beside her continuing my plea for her to stay with me, speaking to her softly. My heart knew somehow that she needed to hear my voice, that she was able hear my voice, despite what my head thought.

'I've planned out how I will propose to you, moonlight and music a picnic under the stars. I pictured our wedding you in a beautiful white dress floating down the aisle like an angel, my angel because that's what you are Myka. You're my angel, you saved me from the darkness inside me and made me feel love again, a love so intense every particle of my body was alive once more. I have never felt the way I feel when I'm with you before Myka. It's like walking on air like my entire being is on fire. You make me want a future, a tomorrow that I could never see before and if you leave me if you...die, I don't think my soul could take it. I waited a hundred years to find you and I refuse to give you up. I'm sorry we never finished that conversation, I'm sorry I never told you any of this before but I was so scared, scared of commitment, scared of who I am and mostly, of this of you leaving me broken once more, but I understand now. I realize that I'm not a monster I have been redeemed and my life with you is so precious, every moment every emotion should be savoured and shared. I can do it now Myka, I promise when you wake up I will share everything with you.'

We finally arrived at the hospital and the doctors rushed her into the Emergency Room leaving me alone in the hallway waiting for the worst, praying for the best. I paced up and down the corridor unable to settle the growing ache in my stomach. Artie, Pete and Claudia finally arrived. Claudia pounced at me tearfully, wrapping her arms around me in a tight hug. I felt myself break down as she held me to her. My body wracked with sobs, my stoic nature had melted into a pool of pain and I no longer cared if my fellow agents saw my tears.

'I can't lose her Claudia, I don't think I could bear it' I cried into her shoulder.

'And you won't have to' she whispered 'Myka's a fighter, she's not going anywhere that easily' I nodded and Claudia took my hand leading me to the seating area and pushing me lightly down into a chair. She kept her arm around my shoulder and I rested my head against her shoulder. After hours of anxious waiting a doctor burst through the doors calling my name.

'Helena Wells I presume' he said as I rushed towards him in response to his call. 'My names is Doctor Matthews and I and my team have just operated on Agent Bering'

'Yes how is she, is she ok please I need to know' I begged him for answers.

'Agent Bering is stable, we managed to extract the bullet which luckily didn't tear through any major organs. We also managed stop the internal bleeding from her previous injuries and any of her organs from failing due to those, she has numerous broken bones we still need to cast'

'But she's alive' I gasped

'Yes but Miss Well's due to the trauma her body's been through she's...' he paused 'she's in a coma, and I'm not sure if she's strong enough to wake up' I felt my body crumple my legs giving in beneath me. Pete kindly caught me before I hit the floor.

'No' I muttered 'She's strong she will wake up'

'We have her on life support and we will keep her on the machine as long as you see necessary, I'm not sure if you know this but Myka recently changed her Medical wishes, making sure you have all the final decisions rather than her parents, she must have loved you very much.'

'Yes' I whispered making sure to keep Myka in the present tense: 'She does, can I see her?' He looked at me with trepidation.

'She' he paused deciding on the correct words and phrasing for his next sentence. 'Let's say she doesn't look herself are you sure you're up for it?'

'Yes please just let me see her' I begged.

'Ok' he replied 'but as long as after you will let a nurse see to that leg, your partner did a good job but it could be infected.'

'She's not just my partner' Helena took her mind back to the memory that pulled her away from her inner Hyde. Her memories whispered like an echo in her mind: _**' Helena Grace Wells Mother of science fiction will you be my girlfriend.'**_

'Myka is my girlfriend'

'Well' the doctor said his voice more sombre now he understood their relationship 'then I'm even more certain she would have wanted you to see to that leg'

They had her in a private room, I was almost too afraid to open the door. My hand shook approaching the handle.

'Are you sure you want to do this' Dr Matthews asked.

'Yes' I whispered and opened the door in one swift movement.

The sight before me brought me to tears. 'Oh Myka' I sobbed.

'I'll leave you two alone' he nodded towards me and left.

She was so pale, she looked so broken hooked up to so many machines surrounded by wires. Her curls were splayed like a halo around her head. The worst part was her closed eyes. How I longed to see her open them and smile my way. I couldn't control my tears and I slowly made my way to the seat beside the bed. I clutched at her hand desperately, if only she would squeeze my own I thought. I leaned over her body removing the breathing aid and kissed her soft lips. I sat down and rested my head on the bed placing kisses on her hand. Exhaustion took hold of me and I slowly fell into a troubled sleep.

_**After the warehouse destruction and reconstruction thanks to the snow globe, all of its agents were rather drained both emotionally and physically. They retired to the Bed and Breakfast all in their own rooms besides Myka and Helena who were sat on the sofa in the library hand in hand. Myka had refused to let go of H.G. all evening and the writer had been more than happy to oblige. They sat in silence for a while Myka's eyes not leaving Helena's face, studying her almost checking to see if she were real. They sat painfully close shoulders touching, their joint hands rested on Helena's leg.**_

'_**Myka Darling' no response 'I think we should retire to our rooms also don't you?' Helena went to move but was pulled back by a terrified Myka.**_

'_**No. Please don't leave, I need to feel you, see you' Myka began to tear up**_

'_**Hey it's Ok sweetheart I'm right here, I'm not leaving I promise' she said sitting back down and pulling Myka closer to her and resting her head on her shoulder sweeping her fingers through her curls, which she was certain would become her new favourite habit. Myka moved upwards and kissed Helena's lips fiercely for the first time since they returned to the B&B. Bubbling over with passion Myka pulled Helena's bottom lip with her own and traced her lover's mouth with her tongue. H.G. appreciatively opened her mouth in response moaning softly. Myka's hands began to wander further up the author's body stroking her sides then moving upwards brushing her stomach and cupping her breasts. Suddenly aware of the situation Helena pulled away panting heavily. **_

'_**Myka Stop please.' The Agent did just that, pulling away in a mixture of confusion and pain.**_

'_**I'm sorry' she mumbled 'I thought...well I must have thought wrong' Myka stood and stepped away from the couch. **_

_**Oh bollocks, bollocks,bollocks. Helena thought, Myka's reaction was not what she intended. She gripped Agent Bering's arm pulling her back down.**_

'_**Helena enough I get the message' Myka said her eyes shining with tears once more 'For someone of such high intelligence and charm, you are extremely fickle. Not long ago you told me you loved me and now...now what I repel you, disgust you what? Do you not find me physically attractive?' Myka's anger began to rise all the while Helena fought to speak but was not allowed due to the agents constant flow of frustrated speech. 'Because I'll have you know even Pete said that...' **_

'_**Enough Myka' she snapped finally finding a second in which Myka breathed to speak.**_

'_**I will not have you think that of me or yourself. Myka, you are the most breathtakingly beautiful woman I have ever seen in my life. I want nothing more than to take you to my bed and worship your body all night, but I can't. I don't want this to be a, frivolous or light-hearted roll in the hay. I want to woo, you to show you all the respect and love I possibly can, because like I said earlier, I do love you, Myka Ophelia Bering.'**_

'_**You really do love me' Myka stated absorbing the truth fully for the first time.**_

'_**Yes Myka, I really, really do.' Myka beamed and kissed her lightly, hardly making contact brushing her lips ever so gently on Helena's.**_

'_**Helena' she asked nervously as she pulled away. Myka began to play with her hair and Helena knew her uncertainty meant she would have to tread very carefully.**_

'_**Yes beautiful' Myka smiled faintly at the term of endearment eyes cast down with anxiety.**_

'_**Could you stay the night' before Helena had the chance to respond Myka brought her gaze up once more and continued 'I mean not to have...you know, but not that I wouldn't want to...I mean I really want to...Wow I am completely messing this up' She dropped her head again but Helena took her chin tilting it upwards.**_

'_**Breath Sweetheart, I'm listening' Helena kissed her cheek and Myka felt her confidence swell.**_

'_**I just want to sleep beside you, I need to hold you, and I need you to hold me' she said.**_

'_**We can definitely make that happen'**_

_**Helena took Myka's hand and led her upstairs. Myka guided her to the bedroom and they spent the night safe and warms in each other's embrace. Finally content. Finally where they belonged. **_

I was awoken by Pete's hand upon my shoulder. Raising my head from the bed I saw him standing beside me.

'The nurse asked me to tell you she needs to look at your leg'

'But I...' Pete anticipated my thought:

'I'll stay with her, I promise, she won't be alone' I stood sweeping my hair back from my face and rubbing my eyes.

'Thank you Pete' I approached the door a step away from the hospital corridor but before I could move further I felt a question escape my mouth. 'What do I do if she doesn't wake up Pete, how do I cope?' I asked facing away from him.

'You live, you keep living knowing that you loved her, and she loved you. Knowing you experienced the ultimate happiness and gave that to her too. Because that is what she would want you to do Helena. To live.'

'You know Peter, you are much more of a softie than Myka made out' I joked laughing lightly glad for his company.

'Yeah well, girls dig a sensitive guy'

'Thank you Pete'

'You're welcome Helena'

I left the room a little more hopeful for the future, scared for Myka but happier in the knowledge I had a family, and I knew soon, I would have my beautiful Myka back in my arms too. Because I love her, and she loves me and we will both live.

_**Not really a cliff hanger but still a little unfinished but there will be a resolution soon I promise. People seem to like the flashbacks so I've kept going with those. Please review if you have any advice guidance or ideas I love to hear from you guys and the next chapter should be here soon :D xx**_


	10. A Wake Up Call

**Chapter Ten: A Wake Up Call**

**Rating:** PG -13... for now

**Disclaimer:** Warehouse 13 and any of the characters in the fiction do not belong to me but their rightful owners, I mean come on if I owned Warehouse 13 Myka and H.G. totally would have shacked up by now and no one would have been killed or exploded :P

**Myka's P.O.V.**

After what felt like an eternity of darkness, and struggling to move, to awake from the nightmare world in which I was trapped I began to feel. My hands brushed against what felt like cotton sheets rough beneath my fingertips. I began to see light behind my eyelids. With all the effort I had left in my body I forced them open, the room around me was a white blur. As my eyes adjusted the room began to move into focus. The clinical white tiled ceiling and white washed walls suggested I was in hospital. Memories started flashing before my eyes, Stevenson Cottage, Adam, Kidnapping... Helena. I cringed in pain as I attempted to move my body to find my love. I remember her voice, her body holding me close as I spiralled into darkness. Slowly turning my head to the right I sighed as I saw her sitting in a chair her head rested against the bed, fast asleep. I attempted to speak but little sound left my mouth:

'Hel...na..., He...l.' Her head shot up from the bed and it was evident her sleep was not that deep.

'Myka?' she question quickly her face hopeful and yet terrified. I began to muster up the energy to nod.

'Oh,' she sighed. 'Thank God' she reached for my hand clasping it in her pressing her soft lips against my fingers and palm repeatedly. I felt a wetness against my hands and felt her body shaking as she sobbed uncontrollably in a mixture of pain and relief. I attempted to speak again:

'He...y...I mi...sse... d...yo...u' my words were broken hardly recognisable beneath the crackling of my dry throat.

'Oh darling here let me help' she reached for a glass of water on the table beside her which I assumed was hers, the water tipped back and forth in the glass as her hand shook. She lifted the glass to my lips and I swallowed the cool liquid appreciatively. 'What was it you wanted to say my love' she said putting the glass back down and caressing the side of my face lightly with the delicate tips of her fingers.

'I missed you' I spoke my voice now clear.

'Oh sweetheart you have no idea' she half laughed half cried in a release of joy and relief. She leant across the bed kissing my chapped lips softly. Although the kiss was neither heated nor firm, it was perfect as she poured every ounce of her emotion into the touch.

'I love you' I whispered against her lips. She smiled and nuzzled into my neck my pulse beat against her lips as she pressed them to my skin.

'I love you too Myka, I fear you do not have no clue how much' she muttered into my neck. I winced as I tried to move my body closer to her. She sat back suddenly in the chair. 'I'm sorry I should call the nurse, you must be in so much pain' she began to stand and move to the door but I grabbed her arm.

'I'm fine baby, I just want to be alone with you, just for a little while before all the doctors and the recovery and all that mania begins. I just want to be with you. Is that ok?' Helena smiled and sat back down again.

'Myka, you're going to be with me forever, I refuse to let you out of my sight ever again you hear.' A tear slipped down her soft cheek, blushed with warmth from her sleep. 'I was so scared Myka, I thought that you...that I would never be able to...don't do that to me ever again.'

I smiled 'I'll try not to baby, I promise. How long has it been?'

'Just over a month Myka, God I've been a complete wreck the whole time. They kept telling me it had been too long, that you...you weren't going to make it.'

'You missed me too then?'

'Missed you, Myka I died inside without you, I had no purpose for living. I sat by your bedside day and night the nurses tried to move me, but I wouldn't let them; I couldn't be apart from you. I had to be there when you woke up. I hung on to the hope that you would be strong enough to make your way back to me, you are my only tether to this world Myka and I refuse to let you go'

'Come here' I pulled on her arm. She stood and moved closer to the bed. 'No...come here' she looked at me concern in her beautiful eyes.

'You're sure I won't hurt you' she asked.

'I want you, no I need you to hold me Helena, please' she sat on the bed beside me swinging her legs upon it to lie next to me. She crawled closer spooning me and kissing my shoulder.

'Always' she whispered.

**Helena's P.O.V.**

I woke from the best sleep I had experienced all month, feeling Myka's warm body against mine reassured me that I was not dreaming that my Myka had made her way back to me. We were together at last, and if I had my way, we would be together forever. Before I did anything else I had to call the team, they needed to know she was ok. I moved slowly from Myka's grasp in an attempt not to disturb her, she grumbled in response reaching out for me and I smiled. Even in sleep she was adorable. I reached for my pocket and flipped open the Farnsworth.

'Hi Artie' I said as his face filled the screen.

'Oh My God is she awake Helena?' I laughed

'How could you tell?' I asked

'Because I only ever see you smile like that around Myka' I couldn't help the wide grin plastered across my face, my darling was alive and I wanted to scream it from rooftops.

'Pete, Leena, Claudia, get in here NOW!' Artie bellowed.

'All right all right' Pete stumbled into view alongside the other two.

'We're here old man what is it?' asked Claudia.

'Well I think H.G. should share the news.'

'What...what's happened' A look of worry spread across the techie's face.

I breathed slowly and smiled 'She's awake, a few hours ago she woke, up, she's alive' tears of joy fell from my eyes as I laughed. Claudia had nearly punched the ceiling, Pete had grabbed Leena and proceeded to spin her around.

'H.G. that's incredible, we'll be there as fast as we can, I told you she'd make it, I knew it I just knew' Claudia's smile much like mine was uncontrollable as she snapped the Farnsworth shut. I knew though that it was time to alert the doctors and I pushed the button on the side of Myka's bed.

Myka began to stir. I leant over the bed and kissed her. Her eyes fluttered open and I gasped a little at their beauty.

'What an amazing way to be woken up' she smiled at me still sleepy. She moved to stretch but winced in pain and so lowered her arms.

'I called the doctors sweetheart they should be on their way now.' I brushed her curls away from her face tenderly. 'I also called the team they'll get here as soon as they can.'

'Great, although I did want a little more alone time' she pouted.

'I know but we need to get you seen to. I don't want there to be any complications.'

'Ok' she agreed. She noticed my intense gaze into her eyes 'What is it?' she asked.

'Nothing just I had almost forgotten how beautiful your eyes are. I don't know what I would have done if I was never to see them again. You are gorgeous Myka, every part of you.'

'Kiss me again' she whispered. I smiled and leant over her once more bringing my face as close to hers as possible our lips dangerously close, but I then moved upwards and nuzzled her nose teasing her.

'H.G.' she whined. I laughed she only used my initials when frustrated. I moved to her lips and brushed them against mine ever so gently, small delicate and soft kisses were exchanged but it was evident Myka was craving more. She pulled away keeping our noses touching.

'No kiss me' she said

'And what was I just doing?' I smiled.

'No kiss me like this' she tilted her head reaching for my lips and engaged me in a ferocious and passionate lip lock. Opening my mouth in invitation our tongues tangled in a fight of dominance. I pulled away only for want of oxygen.

'Well I enjoyed that immensely but I don't want to break you Myka.' She sighed

'I only wish I was out of this bed. I want you so bad' Her eyes were dark and passionate.

'Well I'm afraid there won't be any funny business for a while ladies' I turned to see Doctor Matthews standing in the door way. 'Glad to see you awake Agent Bering' he smiled and approached her bed. 'I realize you guys will want some time to reacquainted so to speak but I need to run a few tests if that's all right' we smiled and nodded. 'Now Miss Bering would you prefer Miss Wells to stay with you. She took my hand in hers smiling gently.

'Yes please' I grinned wide in response. A few weeks ago Myka may have wanted her privacy, but we had changed, no one was hiding any more.

I kept Myka's hand firmly in mine during the examination my eyes tearing up as I winced witnessing the bruises and scars that monster had placed on her beautiful skin. Dr. Matthews smiled reassuringly and took Myka's hand from mine studying the knife wound.

'Right can you move your fingers for me?' with a lot of effort on Myka's part her fingertips moved slightly.

'Ok and your full name'

'Myka Ophelia Bering'

'Your age'

'33'

'You're lovely girlfriend's full name'

'Helena Grace Wells' I smiled.

'Well everything seems to be in order, I'll want a few more CAT scans to make sure everything is right upstairs. You will be needing some intensive physical therapy, particularly on your hands I'm afraid, but otherwise, glad to have you back with us Agent Bering.'

'Thank you Doctor' As he left the room a weighted silence fell. I kissed her hand gently

'What is it beautiful?'

'I saw your reaction to my injuries, you winced, are they really that bad, I am I really that ugly?' her eyes shone with unshed tears revealing her pain, the windows to her soul.

'Oh Myka, it's not what you think. My reaction was merely in pain for you, I am so guilty about putting you through that agony and not stopping that monster sooner, and look what he did to you. He hurt you and you suffered and it's because of me. The bruises will fade and those scars are proof of your strength your resilience, your fight to get back to me. They only make you more beautiful.'

'But I'm broken' she whispered.

'No Myka, you are beautiful and you are whole and I don't want to hear you say anything to the contrary.'

'It wasn't your fault' Myka squeezed my hand as I began to tremble with tears.

'Yes it was I couldn't stop him fast enough and because of me you were hurt, because of me you could have... Myka I don't think I would have ever forgiven myself.'

'There is nothing to forgive Adam did this not you, you saved me Helena, if it wasn't for you I would be dead on that awful basement floor. I owe you my life, and not just for that. Without you, I don't know if I would have been willing to fight to wake up, without you I would still be comatose.'

'Then you're lucky I'm not going anywhere' I smiled 'ever.'

I laid with Myka for a few minutes in comfortable silence stroking the soft skin on the side of her arm and drawing patterns on the patch of skin on her stomach below the hospital gown. The moment was perfect before it was shattered by the ruckus of our colleagues.

They all rushed in the room, Artie standing in the doorway.

'Jinkies Myka you scared us, I'm so happy your Ok' Claudia went to pounce on Myka but I gave her a glare warning her of my lovers fragility. She slowed a little and softly hugged Myka. Leena took her hand holding it in her own. 'I'm glad your back Myka' she said beaming and dropped her arm to her side. Pete on the other hand seemed a little overwhelmed as he held back tears. Much like his partner Pete acted like a badass but was easily hurt and Myka was the best friend he had and as close to him as possible, maybe even more so than his own flesh and blood. He slowly approached the bedside and coughed the lump from his throat. He fist bumped Myka saying 'Yeah, it's good to have you back Myke's' she smiled gently replying;

'I love you too Pete' he leant to hug her both gentle and firm. I watched as Artie looked on at the scene before him as if he were only a passerby. It had seemed Claudia and Myka had also noticed his absence from the room.

'Hey Grouchy, you coming in or what?'

'Yeah yeah' he grumbled at the young agent and stumbled through the door. 'Like they said Myka it hasn't been the same without you, we...I'm glad you're Ok' I smiled Artie was rarely emotionally attached to anyone or anything besides the warehouse. It was nice to see him accepting Myka back into his heart. Particularly after she wrote the report for me and even after I saved all their lives Artie was still sceptical about me and by default Myka also. I know it hurt her not to have his approval and I was happy the grudge for her had withered even if the one for me had not.

'Thank you Artie, thank you all of you' she gripped my hand tight shaking a little due to what I was certain would be oncoming tears.

'Right' I said 'All of you out please Myka needs some rest' she silently thanked me, I knew she wouldn't want them to see her cry.

'Awww but' Claudia and Pete both moaned.

'No buts' I snapped and ushered them out of the room.

'Thank you for that' Myka kissed me gently and then firmer, I pulled away. She looked bemused.

'Although I may have been protecting you I also meant what I said Myka, rest' she pouted and I applied my best sexy but stern expression.

'Rest.' While Myka slept I snuck out to find Pete, I had a job for him...

_**4 weeks later...**_

The last few weeks had been tough but rewarding Myka was up and about on her feet which was great but did make finding her whereabouts in such a large hospital a little difficult. After much searching and questioning I found her in P.T. room 4.

'Hello Myka' I knocked gently at the door to find my girlfriend in a tight blue shirt and joggers dripping with sweat. She had been overworking I could tell, the doctor had told her to sit back a little in therapy, but ever the perfectionist Myka was determined to work back full use of her hands in record time.

'Hi baby' she panted as she attempted to lift the ball from the ground her hands shaking. She smiled in triumph as the ball reached chest height. Her eyes burned resolutely. In a moment of weakness the ball slipped from her fingers flying across the room. Myka yelled in anger kicking the desk across the room snapping the leg straight off of it. She took her hands in her head.

'Hey, hey' I whispered as I approached her taking her gently in to my arms 'It's Ok my darling it's ok'

'No Helena it's not' she pulled away from my grasp shaking me off stepping back. 'It's not ok how can I hold you in my arms again if I can hardly pick up a fucking rubber ball it's not ok' she shouted I crumbled in response to her outburst, I hadn't realized the high level of her aggravation I hadn't seen the amount of emotional pain she was going through. Myka was a thorough person who strived for perfection I thought that her anger towards her failure was merely an extension of this characteristic. I hadn't realized that it was in fact because she felt inadequate in our relationship.

'Myka listen to me, please.' She turned her head to look me in the eye the remnants of anger and frustration lingering upon her face. 'I wanted to wait for the right time to ask you this, I had planned to wait till we were home, planned roses, candles and moonlight but I feel like now, right here, is the perfect moment.' I lowered myself to one knee sacred to tradition. 'Myka, you could be crippled, paralysed, missing an arm or a leg and you would still be able to make me feel like the most loved woman on this planet, in this universe in fact. Before I met you I was a boiling over with pain, anger, remorse. I was ready to destroy a world that stole everything from me. But then there you were, an angel, a vision of perfection and morality the purest part of a corrupt and cruel world. I do not believe in a higher power you know this of me but I do believe somehow you were sent to save me, sent to show me that this world was worth living for. I love you more than I have loved anyone in my entire life, the depth of my feelings for you are inexpressible and overwhelming. My deepest wish is to spend every moment of my life endeavouring to make you feel a fraction of the love I feel for you so.' I reached for the velveteen box in my pocket. 'Myka will you allow me the incredible honour of being your wife?'

...

_**Well she's awake yaaaay. You didn't seriously think I'd kill her off did you. I left a cliff hanger for you guys though because I know how much you loooove those :P This is a much nicer cliff hanger though right ? Much less life threatening. This chapter was a lot longer than most so I hope you like it :D I'll update soon xxx**_


	11. I Do's or I Don'ts

**Chapter Twelve : I Do's or I Dont's...**

**Rating:** PG -13... For now

**Disclaimer:** Warehouse 13 and any of the characters in the fiction do not belong to me but their rightful owners, I mean come on if I owned Warehouse 13 Myka and H.G. totally would have shacked up by now and no one would have been killed or exploded :P Oh and hooray H.G. is ALIIIIIVEEEE (sorry if you haven't watched season 4 yet I couldn't hold in the happiness and awesome :P )

**Myka's P.O.V.**

Helena...I...I can't. I saw her face drop and her eyes begin to water. 'We are not ready for this...I love you but we are just not ready...you're not ready' Helena stood the pain in her eyes turning to anger.

'Bull...Shit. I have been ready for this since you woke up. This isn't just because you nearly died Myka. I love you and I have loved you for so long. Ever since you pulled your gun out on me in London all I can think about is you. A life without you is not worth living and I want to marry you Myka, I'm ready to marry you'

'You're just saying that because...'

'No don't blame this on me Myka, this is all you. _**YOU **_don't think you're ready. You're scared, scared of being a cripple, scared of being a burden.'

'No I..'

'If that's not in then what is it, because I sure as hell don't know. Do you not love me anymore is there someone else..?'

'No Helena of course not I..'

'Then that's the only reason, you are scared. Not me, you. You don't want to live your life with me as a cripple, but Myka, I don't care. I told you before, I want a life with you whether your hands work or not, I love you. And if you loved me as much as you're saying, you wouldn't care either.'

At that moment Claudia walked through the open door and could immediately sense the tension in the air.

'Umm well you guys seem to be busy so I'll come back later'

'No it's Ok Claudia' Helena replied 'I'm done'

Helena put the ring on the table turned and left I shouted after her as the doors slammed shut.

'HELENA WAIT PLEASE...please' I immediately fell apart at the sight of her leaving and Claudia ran towards me gathering me in her arms.

'Hey Myke's it's Ok, she'll be back, just breathe Myka,' I began to take shaky breaths as Claudia sat me on a chair. 'What happened?'

'She proposed and I said no.' The look of shock on Claudia's face said it all.

'But you love her right?'

'Of course I do...Oh God what have I done, the only person I have ever truly loved and I pushed them away. Helena was right Claudia this is all my fault. I was scared of her growing tired of me if it turns out I can't use my hands. I like to be in control and my control has been taken from me. Now I've hurt her and all I want to do in my heart is Marry her. How do I fix this Claud what do I do?'

'Tell her exactly what you just told me, put on that ring and get back your girl.

I gazed at the gorgeous rock a simple diamond with a silver band. There was writing on the inside but I couldn't pick it up to see.

'Claudia, could you' I said motioning to the box.

'Of course' she replied quickly taking the ring from its packaging.

'The writing on the inside what does it say?' Claudia turned it in her hand

'Forever and Always MBHW' my eyes filled with tears, how was this woman so perfect and how could I have screwed it all up.

'Claud could you' I presented my left hand.

'Yeah sure, but you know this is how rumours get started' she joked and I let out a tearful laugh.

'Oh it's beautiful' I sighed 'I have to get her back Claud but I have no idea where she's gone' I said in despair.

'Hey, who do you think you're standing next to, I Claudia Donovan have proven I can find anyone, and I will find H.G. I promise all I need is a computer, I'm gonna head back to the warehouse and do my thing.' As she began to leave I stopped her,

'Claudia wait, take me with you.'

'But Myka you're not well I...'

'No I've made up my mind, and anyway she could be at the warehouse' my eyes pleaded with hers. 'Please Claud.'

'Uh' she moaned 'Artie is gonna kill me for doing this'

'Thank you, thank you, thank you' I sang as we headed to the car.

'But next time you're in hospital you can get Pete to break you out.'

We arrived at the B&B and I ran straight to our bedroom. I felt my heart being ripped from my chest, the room was empty. Helena had cleared her desk and taken her valuable belongings. I checked the wardrobe her clothes were still there. That had to be a good sign, it meant she wasn't leaving forever, but she was long gone. I turned to the bed a sob escaping me when I saw the photo her and me after our first official date, we were below the Eiffel tower. Helena being the extravagant and dramatic creature she was had flown me to Paris. She had always kept that photo in her purse, and now she had left it behind, what did that mean? Was she coming back? Next to the photo was a note:

_**Dear Myka**_

_**I know what you're thinking but stop, I left the photo so you would have something of mine and I couldn't stand to look it at when I opened my purse, it hurt too much to see your face and when I gazed at you I found it far too hard not to just run back to you. But we need to take a little time apart, I'll be gone for the day, don't worry I'll be safe. I know by now Miss Donovan will be using her skills to locate my whereabouts, but if she does, please, please don't come after me, I don't think I could bare it. I know you probably won't listen to me but I had to try. **_

_**You need to know that I'm hurt but I still love you, so much, and that is why I need this time apart. Trust me being away from you pains me as much as it will you but it has to be done. You're not ready for us. The past few months have taken their toll and I understand, but your rejection, it still hurts me. The wounds are fresh and need time to heal. There was a time I thought our love could endure anything but I was wrong. I need to process that and I think you need to also. **_

_**I'll be back around 8pm. I love you. Be safe.**_

_**Helena xx**_

The tears flowed uncontrollably, I clung to the letter collapsing on the bed, her scent lingered on the paper and I held it to my lips whispering:

'She will come back, she will come back.'

I heard a soft knock on the door followed by Claudia's voice

'Myka?'

I wiped away my tears and sat up.

'Come in'

She slowly opened the door and immediately noticed my bloodshot eyes, messy hair and red nose.

'Oh Myka I...do you want me to come back later?' I shook my head

'No uuh I'm fine'

'Do you want a hug?' she smiled sheepishly and I began to cry a little again.

'That would be nice' Claudia jumped on my bed and held me tight, she wasn't Helena but I still drew comfort from the embrace.

'I love you Myka' she mumbled into my shirt. I smiled pulling away from the hug and stroking the hair back from her face

'I love you too Claud' silence filled the room and the moment was over. 'Now enough of the sappy stuff let's get back to business did you find her?'

'I'm sorry Myke's' she grimaced 'I tried my hardest but she's gone off the radar no credit card transactions, she must have taken the battery from her phone and all the cars are here so she either walked or took a taxi. In all fairness it's probably very easy for a Victorian woman like her to live without technology for a day. I would be showing severe signs of tech withdrawal by now. But hey her stuff is here so she's gotta come back right?' she asked hopefully.

'Yeah she left me a note saying she'd be back around eight, but I can't sit around here waiting, I need to do something.'

'Well let's think about this logically, if you had to get away from Helena, where would you go?'

'I wouldn't be able to stop thinking about her so I'd head to all the places we'd been together, places that meant something to us.' I kissed Claudia on the cheek. 'Thanks Claud, you're a genius.'

'Sure' she smiled.

'Before I go I need you help to fetch something from my drawer, I need to give it to Helena.'

**Helena's P.O.V.**

I stood on the grassy hill overlooking the town. The memories of Myka's skin in the sunlight, her laughter filing the air, and her soft kisses plagued my memory. I tried to escape all thoughts of Myka but was immediately drawn to this place. The place where we became one made a spoken bond. All I wanted to do now was to confirm that bond in front of friends and family to shout to the world that she was my Myka.

'_I like that' Myka smiled._

'_What?'_

'_The way you say 'my Myka' Like I belong to you'_

Her words floated in the cool summer air. I sat on the grass beneath the tree clutching at my stomach. She said no, she had actually said no. My world was crumbling around me. I grabbed my locket, my anchor and opened it staring at the photo's of my daughter and my love. If only Christina had gotten the chance to meet Myka I knew she would have loved her. I always knew Christina preferred my female suitors, I remember the first time she had found out I was attracted to the fairer sex.

'_**I'll see you tomorrow evening then Helena' The blonde ran her fingers gently up H.G.'s arm. **_

'_**You definitely shall' Helena chuckled and kissed her lightly on the lips before her lover disappeared down the hallway.**_

_**Turning the author saw her 6 year old daughter standing in the bedroom doorway, night clothes on and doll in hand. Terror gripped her, had she seen what had happened?**_

'_**Mummy' she mumbled rubbing at her eyes.**_

'_**What are you doing awake sweetheart?' she spoke softly lifting her daughter into her arms and kissing her forehead. 'Let's get you back to bed my beautiful baby girl' Helena took her back to her room dropping her gently into her bed and pulling the covers over her. She kissed her cheek and smoothed back the ebony curls. Moving to leave she was stopped by her daughters sleepy voice:**_

'_**Mummy, why were you kissing that lady?' damn Helena thought, she had hoped she had gotten away with it. She moved back sitting on the bed.**_

'_**Well Christina, it's rather complicated, usually a man loves a woman, but a man can love another man just as a woman can love another woman, romantic love can happen between the same gender it's just not talked about. Society hasn't quite caught up yet.'**_

'_**It doesn't sound very complicated to me, a woman can love another woman, you love that woman and that's why you kissed her.'**_

_**She smiled gently at her daughter, so smart, perfect, so beautiful and open minded, she was her life.**_

'_**You see darling I often forget just how clever my little girl is' she smiled tapping her daughter lightly on the nose, Christina giggled in response. 'You know what a secret is don't you baby girl.'**_

'_**Yes mummy, something I can't tell other people.'**_

'_**Well could you keep what you saw a secret for mummy sweetheart, only it's like I said the rest of the world hasn't caught up with us two yet and they might not agree with one woman loving another woman in that way.'**_

'_**Why not' she asked 'you taught me there is nothing greater than love, surely it should not matter who it is between.'**_

'_**You know what that's what makes you so wonderful my darling you see the truth in the world, all the good, but some don't some people are mean and cruel and think that certain types of love are wrong, and that's why you must keep this a secret ok?' she asked stroking her daughters face.**_

'_**Anything for you mummy' Christina smiled her eye lids began to flutter shut. Helena kissed her forehead and moved to leave once more.**_

'_**I love you mummy' came as an almost inaudible mumble from the small girl clinging to her bed sheets.**_

'_**I love you too darling, always.'**_

Memories of a life with Christina and Myka engulfed me for hours. I moved to push back my hair only noticing the wet tear trails left on my cheek when my hand brushed my skin. I checked my watch, seven o'clock I had to make my way back to the warehouse. The tears were evidence that pain was still fresh and so I made a decision, we needed more time apart for me to repair myself, so I needed to pack.

When I arrived at the B&B I noticed a car missing, Myka must have been out searching for me. I crept past Claudia and noticed she was asleep on the sofa in the living room, the day must have worn her out a little. Brushing the hair from her face I couldn't help but notice the likeness to my daughter. They were both smart, brilliant insightful girls.

I made my way upstairs and began to pack pulling the suitcase from under the bed and opening the wardrobe, before long I heard the sound of tyres on gravel and heavy running footsteps on the stairs.

'Helena...' I turned to the door breath catching when I saw her propped against the door frame. She was so breathtaking.

'Myka'

'Where have you been, I checked our cafe, the bookstore...'

'I went to the park, the hill'

'Of course you did' Myka looked down from my face to the bed beside me and the suitcase that lay upon it. She scanned the rest of the room noticing the half empty closet and open drawers.

'Are you...packing?' she asked.

'Yes I'm leaving for a while I thought a day would be enough but it's not, it still hurts Myka and I can't be around you knowing what you think of me.'

'You would leave me, one fight and you would just go?'

'I can't look at you after this, let alone be beside you, all I want to do is kiss you hold you but I can't because you're not ready Myka, I can wait for you to be ready, if you're ever ready, but I can't be around you in the meantime.'

'I am ready'

'What?' I questioned shocked and uncertain.

'Ready, I'm ready.' She had to be lying.

'You're just saying that because you don't want me to go' I retorted.

'No I'm not Helena' I looked down to her hand and noticed the jewel which graced her perfect fingers.

'You're wearing the ring'

'Yes it's so beautiful Helena, the inscription, the diamond all of it but considering we are both going to be brides I brought you this.' She presented a small box from her pocket with much effort holding it in her trembling palm. 'You'll have to open it...my hands' she said and I took the box from her and upon opening took a gasp as all the air escaped my body. Inside was the most gorgeous ring I had seen, most definitely an antique and most definitely from my own time period. It was a collection of diamonds surrounding a dazzling ruby.

'I found it at an antique sale, a year ago, I knew then that one day I would propose to you and I wanted the ring to be perfect, just like you'

'Myka I can't...' words escaped me.

'Wait let me... I have a speech all prepared.' She smiled nervously looked down at the floor and plucked up her courage looking me straight in the eyes. 'Helena I love you and I'm so sorry, you're right I was a coward. I was scared of commitment scared of being' she found it hard to push the words from her lips 'crippled but when you left, that's when I felt truly crippled. It was like the room had no more oxygen and I realized what a mistake I had made. Of course I want to marry you, and we are so ready for this, after everything that's happened, I know we can handle this. You were wrong in your letter our love can endure anything, I was just too frightened to realize how powerful it truly is. I don't want a life without you, I don't want you to leave because I was uncertain for a moment. Yes I'm scared of hurting you of burdening you but when I look into your eyes and see the love there I know that you don't care, and all my fear disappears. I am so very, very sorry for the pain I caused you but if you could find it in your heart to forgive me, then I would love nothing more than to be your wife, Helena Grace Wells.

'You're certain Myka, I'm not pressuring you?'

'I have never been so certain of anything in my entire life Helena, I love you, be mine' my heart stopped.

'Yes' I gasped 'Yes I'll marry you my beautiful, beautiful Myka.' As I slid the ring upon my finger I smiled with wild abandon. Myka grabbed me her arms around my waist mine around her neck as she picked my feet of the floor and spun me around the room her soft lips against mine.

She lowered me gently back to the ground and I buried my head in the crook of her neck.

'I love you Myka Ophelia Bering – Wells'

'No' she whispered with a smile... 'Wells – Bering'

_**Did you see the reference to the chess, see what I did there, :P I hope you liked the chapter it all turned out fine in the end eh :D. I'll try and get the next one to you soon but first I want to say thank you for the incredible response you guys have given me I never expected people to actually read this :P Anyways I hope you enjoy reading this as much as I enjoy writing it and I'll get back to you ASAP :D xxxxxxx **_


	12. Homecoming

**Chapter Twelve: Homecoming **

**Rating:** PG -13... for now

**Disclaimer:** Warehouse 13 and any of the characters in the fiction do not belong to me but their rightful owners, I mean come on if I owned Warehouse 13 Myka and H.G. totally would have shacked up by now and no one would have been killed or exploded :P

**Helena's P.O.V.**

'Hello darling'

'Oh' she jumped out of her skin as I wrapped my arms around her slim waist.

'You scared me, you need to stop sneaking up on me like that'

'It's just a bit of fun darling, you wouldn't want to spoil my fun now' my lips travelled to her ear nibbling on her soft lobe and whispering 'would you?'

'How is it possible for something to be so cruel and so incredibly wonderful all at once?' She sighed pulling away from me.

'I haven't the foggiest what you mean my dear' I smirked.

'Don't play coy with me Miss Wells' she pulled me closer pressing her lips against the dip in my skin next to my collar bone, I moaned in approval. One touch from her and I was rendered completely useless merely putty in her hands, but I could still tease.

'Wells-Bering darling'

'Not quite yet' she kissed her way up my neck to return a whisper into my own ear: 'darling'

'Uhhh' I moaned exasperated 'How much longer do we have to endure this, these fleeting touches and passionate interludes between examinations and awful hospital food.' Myka smiled and brushed the hair from my face.

'Hopefully not long I'll have you know that not only did I pick up a pen I was able to write an entire page just now' She beamed triumphantly and I mirrored the expression.

'Oh Myka that is wonderful, what was it you wrote may I ask' Myka turned away obviously embarrassed she mumbled something inaudible.

'Speak up dear I am over a century old you know' I joked and she laughed nervously.

'I filled the page with...'

'With what my darling?'

'Myka Bering –Wells'

'Oh I am honoured' I kissed her cheek 'Are you really that excited?'

'Excited... Helena I am practically bursting at the seams with excitement. In fact excitement is an understatement.' I laughed as she held my arms in hers tighter.

'I am glad, and I fully reciprocate your...excitement but Myka, really how much longer?'

'Well yesterday I was able to read to turn my own pages which was thrilling you can understand, I wrote my name for the doctor and I picked up quite a few small objects, I may not be firing a tesla anytime soon but the doc says I could be home in a couple of days.'

'Oh' I sighed with relief 'you have no idea how happy that makes me Myka, I have dreamt of having you back home for so long, I mean it's been two weeks since the engagement and I haven't had a chance to sleep next to my fiancé, or make love to my fiancé, it's quite awful keeping you at arm's length.'

'Well' she joked 'I wouldn't call this an arms distance' she grabbed the belt hoop of my jeans closing the last inch of space between us.

'Yes but it's not the same is it, I want to be able to hold you like this privately without fear that a nurse could wander in at any moment, although I've always been open to voyeurism.'

'Helena' she swatted my arm and blushed, I loved to see a pink hue paint her cheeks. 'Stop it.'

'Stop what?' I raised my eyebrows playfully.

'That, feigning innocence, you are anything but innocent'

'I know that darling trust me' I pressed my lips heatedly against her biting and sucking my hands wandering up the sides of her body and through her hair.

'Ahem' we both tuned to the voice in the doorway.

'See Myka, now this is what I was talking about. Good day Doctor.'

'Hello, Helena, Myka. Would it be possible for me to have a word with my patient or is she already engaged.'

'Is that a play on words Doctor' I joked as I raised my left hand.

'Oh congratulations Ladies I had no idea, I'm certain you will be very happy.' He smiled.

'I'll be with you in a moment doctor.' Myka grinned took my hand and kissed it.

'I'll just be a sec'

'Ok, as long as you're not gone long' I pouted and I watched the doctor escort my fiancée to the hallway.

Pacing I attempted to eardrop a little but the heavy metal door prevented my efforts. If Myka was recovering it could only be good news right? A few moments later the two emerged from the room Myka wearing an adorably large grin. That had to be a good sign.

'Thank you Agent Bering it was a pleasure to meet you, but for your sake I hope I don't see you here again.'

'Yes thanks Doctor' Myka laughed shaking his hand before Dr. Andrews disappeared down the corridor.

'What, what is it Myka, good news I hope' crossing my fingers and toes and pleading silently.

'I can go home today, the doctor said to pack my bags and I can leave' I beamed pulling her close and hugging her tight.

'Oh Myka that's brilliant' I buried my face in her curls inhaling the sweet smell of her floral shampoo. 'Well come on then let's go' I grabbed her hand pulling her to her room and assisting her in packing a small bag of her belongings before we made our way to the parking lot. As I dropped her bag into the boot I kissed her cheek slammed trunk door shut. I opened the passenger seat door for Myka who smiled sweetly and took her place in the car. Closing the door I made my way to the driver's seat and we set of home.

'So Helena you know what this means.' Myka spoke first breaking the comfortable silence.

'Well many things, being able to hold you in my arms, sleep by your side, kiss you whenever I please.' Myka grinned placing her hand on my leg.

'Yes but not just that, we can finally make plans for the wedding'

'Oh you're right so sweetheart, when do you want to get married?'

'Well I was thinking later this year maybe another 6 months I think August would be beautiful I'd love a summer wedding.'

The shock hit me 6 months I couldn't wait 6 months, I didn't realize how invested Myka was in the wedding spectacle.

'Rather than hire a wedding planner I want to plan it all with my mom. We'll find the perfect hotel, doves a 12 piece orchestra the works, Oh Helena it's going to be incredible.'

'I love your enthusiasm Myka but I was rather hoping we would be married a little sooner perhaps' I winced in preparation for her reaction.

'Sooner H.G. 6 months is conservative we'll set the date for August 21st but I wouldn't be surprised if we have to push it back a little and it's not until next year. The perfect wedding takes time Helena, you do want it to be perfect don't you?' How was I ever going to refuse her anything.

'Of course Myka, you deserve nothing less'

When we reached the warehouse Myka ran straight to the Pete cave hoping to find a little privacy and call her mother. She was eager to begin the plans and I decided to start a few plans of my own and sought after Claudia.

I found her in Artie's office tinkering on her laptop and decided now would be the perfect time to ask her for a favour.

'Claudia darling I was wondering if I could speak to you for a moment while my fiancé is occupied' I approached her desk.

'Sure H.G. what's up doc' she smiled and I assumed that was another pop culture reference I had missed out on.

'Well I was wondering, would it be possible for you to get Myka and I first class tickets to Paris I would pay of course.

'Oh H.G. is this for the honeymoon'

'Yes I was hoping to take her back do you think she'd like that?' I asked.

'Hey H.G. as long as you're with her I know she'd love anywhere. I will get it done for you, got any ideas on the date?'

'Well I would like it to be the weekend after the wedding if that's possible'

'Done, done and done my friend' she spun her chair back to the computer.

'Oh and could you then get a flight from Paris to London I want to take her there too.'

'Oh H.G. you dog, you wanna guide her around show her your old haunts.' I laughed, she wasn't far off.

'Would that be possible.'

'Sure but H.G. it'd be much faster to take the Eurostar.'

'I'm sorry the what now?' I was used to not recognizing certain words or phrases that it was becoming a little old hat.

'The Eurostar, it's this train that goes under the channel between France and England, it's much easier, much faster and much cheaper.'

'Well' I replied 'then that's even better'

'Helena' she started and I knew it was serious she never used my full name. 'Are you OK you look a little nervous about something'

'I'm fine darling don't you worry' I replied patting her shoulder and masking my true emotions a habit of mine as I went to leave.

She interrupted me: 'Helena, you know you can talk to me right? I mean with my wonder girl brain why wouldn't you?' she joked to alleviate the tension.

I buckled with the need to share turning back to her and sitting on the chair opposite hers.

'Well it's just all this planning, Myka knows what she wants for sure, I'm just a little worried that it's not necessarily me, but the wedding. I'm anxious, she seems infatuated with the idea of getting married, and not of being married. Big or small this wedding isn't important, rather it's the rest of lives that matter.'

'H.G. for a genius you're pretty stupid.' She smiled

'Excuse me' I replied shocked 'This wasn't really the pep talk I had in mind'

'All you have to do is look at Myka, look at the way she looks at you, the gazes the smile she lights up when she's around you. Dude, she's totally in love with you, you have nothing to worry about, I've never seen her as happy as when she's by your side.'

'You're sure?'

'Yeah' she laughed.

'Thank you Claudia' I stood and made my way to leave but before I could she interrupted me.

'Helena?'

'Yes dear'

'I never got that chance to tell you, after all this time, after the bomb and you know. I mean we were just so busy with the warehouse and life and teaching you how to me an electronics wizard like me it all got in the way and I guess I just wanted to say I...it's really good to have you back.'

I turned on my heel and walked back to her enveloping her in a tight hug before whispering. 'I missed you too.'

_**1 week later...**_

**Myka's P.O.V.**

'Do you really have to go' I asked tucking my feet underneath me legs crossed on the bed as Helena began packing her bags.

'You heard Artie 1 week and I'm back on duty, I'm sorry love but until your fully recovered I'm going to have to take on missions without you, but don't worry I'm sure Pete will do a great job of keeping me safe'

'Uhh' I replied 'you have no idea what world of annoyance your getting into with him' Helena smiled in response folding her blue shirt before placing it neatly and delicately into the bag, the opposite of how I'm sure Pete was packing at this moment.

'I just hate being without you' I complained.

'Who would have thought that a strong bad ass secret service agent such as yourself could become so dependent on my being beside her' she zipped the case shut and sat next to me on the bed running her hand up my arm. ' But I do understand how you feel Myka, I'm certain I will miss you terribly but what needs to be done must be done.'

'I know I know' I mumbled leaning against her arm resting my head on her shoulder. 'But promise me you'll stay safe right?'

'Of course darling' she kissed my forehead gently. 'And thanks to all these new fangled gadgets here in the current century our mobile phones mean we can stay in contact at all times, so if ever you want to hear my voice you need only call and I will answer.'

'Man you are whipped' I joked.

'Pardon?' Helena replied looking into my eyes, brow furrowed.

'It means you're at my beck and call, willing to do whatever I say, whipped, wtoosh' I mimed the action to accompany my sound.

'Well by the sounds of that definition dear it would appear you are correct I am very much at your service, or as you put it whipped.' She turned my face to hers her palm on my cheek. 'But I wouldn't have it any other way' kissing me soundly she picked up the case and placed it in front of the door ready for the morning.

The next morning a quick and painful goodbye was shared and I was alone and unoccupied. I decided some comfort food was in order and chose to make myself some breakfast. Moving to the kitchen I felt the urge for pop tarts and placed them in the toaster. I remembered the time I had persuaded Helena to try one. She was quite surprised to find she actually enjoyed it, but decided not to partake in the treat frequently as the health benefits of the ingredients were quite debatable. After I had enjoyed the sweet indulgence I wandered the B&B for a while my heart breaking a little as every nook and cranny of every room brought memories of Helena, stolen kisses and intimate conversations. It must have been at least an hour before I decided, due to my need for comfort and familiarity while Helena was away, to make my way to the library. No other place beside Helena's arms could make me feel more at home. The smell of aged papers and ink were both memorable and inviting. I made my way to the H.G. Wells section of the bookcase and pulled out the first edition of War Of The Worlds. My mind floated back to the memory of Helena and I snuggled on the couch as she read the book to me and I ran my fingers across the spine and settled into an armchair. While gently stroking the cover I began to think about the wedding, could I really wait an entire year? I decided to escape such heavy thoughts and bury myself in my love's writing but just as I opened the cover my bliss was interrupted by Leena who walked in tea in hand.

'Hi Leena' I smiled and put the book down on my lap.

'Hey I'm not interrupting anything am I?' she asked placing the tea on the table beside me.

'No no' I replied fibbing a little.

'Only I saw you at breakfast this morning, and then later wandering the halls and I thought you might like a little company, someone to talk to maybe.'

'My aura giving me away' I joked.

'Well a little, but it's obvious you're lonely.'

'It's just hard to be here without her you know' I didn't need to say her name we both knew to whom I was referring. 'I keep thinking what if, what if she's hurt and I don't know about it, what if she needs me and I'm still here.' She sat on a chair beside me and picked up a tea cup.

'I'm sure she's fine Myka, but it's understandable this is the first time she's been on a case without you since, well ever.' She replied.

'Leena I've been thinking' I began.

'About...?'

'The wedding, and with Helena being away I think I've realized something. I know we set the date for August 21st later this year but the problem is I don't think I can wait that long. I thought all the planning the venue, the food, I was certain all of that would matter just as much as when I was a kid but it doesn't. All I know is that if I could I would marry her right now in this second. I just want to be her wife.'

Leena smiled and passed me the other teacup. 'You could make that happen, I mean not right this minute obviously but you could have a beautiful wedding in under a couple of weeks.'

'Oh Leena you're right, we could get married here in the garden at sunset invite close family and, but wait how could we find a minister at such short notice?' I said a little defeated.

'Well you wouldn't necessarily need one' she pondered. 'You know that same sex marriage isn't legal in South Dakota so anyone could perform the commitment ceremony.'

'Oh Leena of course, you wouldn't...?' I started sipping my tea noisily with nerves.

'What?' her brow furrowed in confusion.

'Well I was wondering if you would consider marrying us, I can't think of anyone else I would want to do it, I know you'd be perfect.' I asked hopefully.

'Oh Myka I would be honoured' I put down the cup and got up from the chair, Leena did the same and I embraced her thankfully.

'Oh I can't wait to tell Helena she'll be so happy.' My phone began to ring and I fumbled through my pockets before checking the caller ID. 'Speak of the Devil'

'I'll be in the kitchen if you need me Myka' she said wanting to offer us as much privacy as possible. I smiled and nodded in gratitude. I flipped open the pone pressing the answer key.

'Helena'

'Myka Darling how are you?'

'I'm good much better now I've heard your voice how's the case coming along.' The agent in me couldn't help but be curious.

'Well we have a suspect and we were in pursuit of him earlier but unfortunately due to poor Pete some cuts and bruises and a twisted ankle he got away.' She drawled sarcastically.

'Hey' I heard Pete protest in the background.

'I'm surprised he didn't need some princess plasters to make him feel better' she joked. 'Anyway we have to leave soon but I'm using these spare moments to call you, I'm sorry I won't be able to speak to you for very long.'

'That's fine' I smiled through the phrase despite my disappointment. I heard the muffled sounds of movement and a knock at the door.

'Pete would you get that' she hollered. 'Sorry darling you were saying' before I could continue I heard what sounded like a crash and the sounds of Pete yelling.

'Oh my God Pete' Helena shouted 'Myka I...' before she could finish the sentence I hear a loud bang and followed by a steady beeping noise. The line had gone dead.

'Helena...Helena...' I dialled the number again.

'I'm sorry the person you are calling is not available at this time but...' Shit I snapped the phone shut and ran to my room in search of my Farnsworth. I called more times than I could remember and got no reply. What could have happened, my gut twisted.

Hours of waiting passed still no sign of them. Leena and Artie were busy looking for information on the artefact they were hunting and Claudia tried her best to track them to no avail. I merely paced up and down the office. By nine a clock we had almost given in, we decided a small break was in order and made our way to the B&B for some sustenance. Not long were we there before we heard the door bell. I rushed down the hall unlocking the door as fast as my hands would allow. There stood Helena and Pete, artefact in hand.

**Helena's P.O.V.**

'Oh Helena you're back, Oh thank god' Myka pounced on me as soon as I walked through the B&B door her arms wrapped tightly around my neck as she nuzzled her head into mine. Pete and Claudia headed to the living room the smell of Leena's freshly baked cookies hypnotizing them.

'Hey' I said and took her face between my hands. 'Everything's fine, I'm Ok there was just a little kerfuffle with the suspect in the hotel and my phone and Farnsworth were damaged in the process, I would have found another way to contact you but by that time we were nearly home anyway. I would have used Pete's Farnsworth but he left his in the warehouse, very smart of him I know. It doesn't matter though, what matters is you're here, I'm here and I'm am completely fine' she nodded her eyes staring intently into mine.

'Marry Me' she whispered.

'Well' I replied releasing my left hand from her grasp. 'I'm pretty sure we've got that covered darling'

'No' she protested and took my left hand in hers holding it tightly. 'Marry me now' her eyes were so pained and filled with longing.

I looked at her in a mixture of confusion and awe. 'But Myka what about your dream wedding, the dress the big hotel?'

'No of that matters, all I need to make my wedding perfect is you' a tear trailed down her face.

'Your serious, this isn't because of the mission' I question my brow furrowed as my eyes searched her face for any doubt.

'No...yes. I understand that you have to go on missions without me, I understand, but it still scares me. What if something happens while you're away, what if... Our lives are so dangerous and I accept that but before you or I die, I want to be Mrs Bering – Wells. I want to know I am completely and utterly yours, for the rest of the time we have. I can't wait for 6 months Helena.' I beamed she was certain, she didn't need a big wedding, all she needed was me. 'When I was little I dreamt of a ball gown and chandeliers and countryside but I never had the most important part envisioned, the person with whom I would be spending the rest of my life. Now I have you, all of that seems irrelevant.'

'Ok' I said and kissed her softly. 'How do you want to do this.' I nuzzled her nose, in that moment I was the happiest I had ever been in my life.

'I've been thinking about it all day, we'll get married here in the garden at the B&B, I'll get trellises and flowers and ribbons, It'll be gorgeous. Leena agreed to perform the commitment ceremony so we won't have to have a stuffy priest, it'll be our friend. Pete's gonna be my best man and Claudia your maid of honour. We can get our dresses this week, I mean off the rack never hurt anyone. We already have the rings we only need to invite my parents, sister and close family and we're sorted.'

'So this is really happening' she laughed and kissed my cheek.

'Yes this is really happening'

'When?' I questioned urgently .

'Well if we can get dresses in time, next weekend' I gasped and kissed her firmly once more.

'I can't wait Myka, I can't wait'.

We sat with the other agents during dinner hiding our joined hands under the table, as the meal came to a close I nudged Myka slightly. She turned to me confused and I gestured my head towards the rest of the group, this misunderstood signalling continued for a while until Claudia spoke up.

'Uhh Myke's I think H.G. is trying to say, there's some news she wants you to share with us.' Claudia smiled.

'Ohhhh' realization dawned on her features and I smiled urging her on. 'Right yes of course' she brought our hands from under the table my fingers gently caressing hers in support. 'Well Helena and I have decided that rather than wait for another 6 months until the wedding, that we're getting married next weekend.'

Pete spoke first 'Guy's that's awesome'

'Yes right good for you' Artie mumbled smiling.

'Well this is great and all, and I hate to burst your bubble' Claudia began 'But...how?'

'Well' I said 'Myka has spoken to the lovely Leena' the hostess smiled in response, 'who has generously agreed to marry us, we'll fetch the dresses this weekend and contact family and we shall have the wedding here in the garden of the B&B at sunset.'

'Oh that's beautiful' Claudia clutched her chest.

'Yes and well while we're on the subject, I was hoping you would be my maid of honour.' Claudia squealed in delight pouncing off her chair to engulf me in an extremely tight hug.

'Oh H.G. thank you thank you thank you, I would love to, Oh I can come with you to pick out your dress and we can do all that girly talk stuff, plus I can show you what shopping in 2012 is like' she finally released me from her tight hug. 'You do realize though that I will make a stand if you dress me in anything gross and puce or buttercup coloured.'

'Darling your sense of style will be of the upmost importance, I will make sure you look absolutely dashing, or how do you put it...trendy.' Claudia hugged me again.

'Oh we are going to have so much fun my inventress friend.' She smiled deviously before returning to her seat.

'Right at that brings me to you Pete, I was wondering if you would be my best man' Myka asked tentatively.

'Oh dude, Mykes this is gonna be EPIC' he sang. 'Wait until you see the bachelor party I'll throw for you beer hot strippers.' Myka pulled a face slapping Pete lightly in the chest.

'Just because I'm marrying a beautiful woman doesn't mean I'm a gross guy'

'Duly noted there will be nothing but cosmopolitan's appletini's fluffy feather bowers and girl talk.' He joked.

'Well' I began I wanted to get the next question off my chest as quickly as possible. 'I haven't talked to my fiancé about this yet but there is one more thing.'

'What?' she asked noticing my nerves and squeezing my hand tighter.

'Well, obviously your father is going to give you away, but I don't have any blood relatives to do this for me, now I realize Arthur that we haven't always gotten along, but I respect, trust and admire you and we have grown a lot closer over this past year. I guess what I'm trying to say is... Artie I would be honoured if you would give me away, you are the closest thing I have to a father a great man and great friend. You found it in your heart to forgive the past and although I have no right to ask you for anything I ask you for this.' I finally drew in a huge breath realizing I hadn't breathed once through the entire speech.

Myka smiled her eyes watering a little she knew how big of a step this was for me and how fragile the relationship between Artie and I was. I held my breath awaiting his reply.

'H.G...Helena I realize I have been rash in judging you too quickly and you have done so much for this warehouse, but most importantly, for Myka. You make her happier than I have ever seen and for this reason, I would love to give you away.'

I let out a sigh of relief whispering a silent thanks. Dinner was nearly over and Leena began to clear away the dishes. Pete and Claudia raced to the TV remote and Artie retired to the sofa with a file in hand.

'Come on' Myka pulled on my arm and we both went upstairs into our room and undressing and resting peacefully into bed.

'Helena, what you did with Artie was very brave, thank you'

'I didn't do it just for you, I did it for me and for Artie, I know how much he means to you and he is a good man. We need to mend our relationship, I want us to be closer, although I can understand his distrust.'

'None of that' Myka replied kissing my shoulder. 'You're a changed woman Helena Grace Bering-Wells.'

'That I am, that I am'

'I love you and I can't wait to be your wife' she snuggled closer into me sleep beginning to claim her.

'Me too Darling' I whispered 'I'm positively burning with excitement' she replied by humming, her lips on my arm sending vibrations which ran through my body.

'Myka before I lose you to your slumber I want to ask you something'

'Anything' she replied turning onto her side to face me directly.

'I want to take you to my house in Paris for our honeymoon, last time we were only there for a day, this time I want to walk hand in hand down the Champs-Elysees, visit the Louvre and the Eiffel tower with you. Then I thought we could take that new fangled Euro Star and stay in London for a while. I could give you my own 19th century tour would you like that? I want everything to be perfect.

'Oh Helena' she sighed and took my face in hers 'Yes' she kissed me lightly our lips barely brushing 'That would be perfect.'

'Good' I smiled 'I'll tell Claudia to go ahead and arrange it all tomorrow then, goodnight Darling'

'Night' I turned over and felt Myka snuggle into my back holding me in her arms. I was getting married in 5 days we were planning the honey moon, I was here in her arms, everything was as it was meant to be, everything was most definitely perfect.

_**I hope you enjoyed this chapter I realize it's been a long time coming but life got away with me a little it has been my goal this summer to lose weight so I've spent most of my time in the gym and have so far lost just over a stone and a half Anyways I intend for the next chapter to be wedding preparation and some dress shopping and for the chapter after that, you are all invited to the Bering and Wells wedding, which I hope shall be one of your more fluffy reads xxx Thank you for your continued support with this story, I'm not sure where exactly it's going or when it will end but hopefully not for a while if you guys are still interested in their journey, I know I am. Lots of love and I hope you had a great summer :D **_


	13. Preperations

**Chapter Thirteen: Preparations**

**Rating:** PG -13... for now

**Disclaimer:** Warehouse 13 and any of the characters in the fiction do not belong to me but their rightful owners, I mean come on if I owned Warehouse 13 Myka and H.G. totally would have shacked up by now and no one would have been killed or exploded or disappeared for ages and we wouldn't have to wait till April for part 2 of series four :P

**Helena's P.O.V.**

'I'm not sure Claudia, I mean Myka enjoys me in both a suit and a dress, it's a little hard to choose.' I glanced at the two opposing racks, unable to make a decision.

'Personally H.G. I think you should go with a dress, every girl wants a wedding dress and it's obvious that Myka wears the pants in your relationship.' She joked.

'Excuse me' I scoffed.

'Oh give it up we all know you'd follow her to the ends of the earth if she asked you to, you are whiiiped' she sang.

'Yes well Myka said quite the same thing' I mumbled.

'When I get married I'm going to wear something awesome and retro you know, and with some killer heels or combat boots. No dainty white stilettos something mind blowingly awesome.' Claudia day dreamed fingering through the dress catalogue on the table as she sat on the couch watching Helena eyeing the dresses.

'So who will be the lucky guy then.' I teased smiling wickedly.

'Hey, not that it's any of your business...I dunno really I mean I miss Todd and everything but, it would take a really brave and stupid guy to get hitched to a nutbar like me'

'Not that I can presume to understand what most of that sentence meant but I believe you are selling yourself extremely short Miss Donovan.' I moved to sit beside her taking her hand, I had always been the touchy feely type and I could tell when a young girl needed assurance. 'You are a wonderful, gorgeous, intelligent and talented girl and any man would be incredibly lucky to have you. If you even think of arguing otherwise you know I know Kenpo. When you meet the right person, you'll know.'

Claudia sighed 'But how, and even if I do how do I tell them about my job, my past. It could be a little awkward I mean it's not exactly first date material. Hi there my names Claudia, I work undercover for the secret service housing dangerous objects in a freaking huge warehouse that goes on forever. I was hired after I threatened my boss into saving my brother from an inter-dimensional rift. Before this I was living in a mental hospital because the world was convinced I was a completely coo coo because I had visions of my dead brother. Would you mind passing the salt? Look H.G. I know your only being nice and everything but it's ok. I know I'm a lost cause.'

I sighed and turned taking both Claudia hands into hers and facing her completely.

'When I met Myka, it was love at first sight, almost like I had read and written about. I felt this sudden urge to be close to her I think I even tried to brush my hand against hers as she handcuffed me just to feel her skin against mine. But what hope did I have, I was the bad guy right, I had to make the warehouse pay. Despite this, every time I saw her, she managed to get under my skin. When I was de-bronzed it was almost as if I didn't notice the world around me, it was like in my mind I was still stuck in the warehouse encased in my bronze prison, but when I was with Myka I was awoken, alive again and the world around me began to become visible. Even so it wasn't enough, I much like you, I was certain I was a lost cause. A broken woman out of time led by anger, who had failed the warehouse, failed her friends, failed her daughter, what right had I to be with a woman like her. When I was around her I felt intoxicated but I knew I wasn't worth her time, and this world , this cruel world wasn't worth mine. That day at Yellowstone was one of the worst of my life. When Myka handed me that gun and told me to shoot her, no matter how I felt about this world the task was impossible. She was so beautiful, vibrant like a spark of light in my gloomy existence and I was so afraid of being in the dark again and so I dropped that gun. I dropped that gun prepared to live through whatever punishment was deemed appropriate, for her. Even when I was a hologram all I really saw was her, and when I had the chance to save her like she told me I did, I'm certain I wouldn't have thought twice. And the best of all of this is that even after I betrayed her, almost destroyed her, drove her from her home and made her doubt her own abilities as an agent, she forgave me. After all the damage I have done to this world somehow, someone, somewhere sent me her, a blessing, she forgave me. Now I'm about to be her wife and I'm still not sure how it happened, if someone had told me that the day I met her I would have laughed in their face. So you see Claudia if after all that I have the right and fortune to love such a woman and be loved in return, there is not a single inkling of doubt in my mind that somewhere out there, there is someone just waiting to meet you and love you for your past your present and your future. Ok?'

Claudia smiled through her tears and laughed a little as she pulled her hands from mine and wiped them from her cheeks. 'Ok,' she repeated and dropped her hands on her lap.

'Good' I grinned 'Now come on Ivory or cream?'

**Myka's P.O.V.**

'Come on Tracy where are you?' I groaned, always late, this was an important day, I mean it's the big dress, where the hell could she be? I paced up and down the street outside the mall.

'I'm sure she's just caught up in traffic Myka' my Mom tried to settle me down it was obvious my nerves were showing.

'She always does this what..' I was interrupted by the sound of my cell. The caller I.D. read Tracy. 'It's her' I told my mother. 'Hey Trace...I know...yeah...I'm sorry...couldn't you get...but today is...ok...yeah, yeah I understand, see you at the wedding.' I dropped to sit on a bench in defeat, my mother joined me.

'What is it?'

'The baby's sick, I asked if her husband could look after him but he's at work all morning so she says she's sorry but she can't make it' I replied more than a little aggravated.

'Look Myka I'm sure she wishes she were here'

'I know mom, I know and I also know that although it may sound crazy and although I know this wasn't her fault, I'm still so angry at her mom. I'm busy, I have a life too a demanding job, a home here in Univille, but when she called I was there. I was there for every single second of the wedding preparation the cake, the dress, the flowers everything. It just feels like when we were kids again. She would make the volleyball team and the cheerleading squad and the whole house would celebrate, but I won the fencing finals, I won the chess tournaments made head of book club and debate team aced every test and she'd just shrug it off her shoulders. It was like there wasn't enough room for her to succeed and for me I succeed. It always had to be about her God forbid I steal the limelight for a second. But I put up with it, it was just school right? Nothing serious. But this...this is my wedding, this is the most important day of my life, I get to marry the woman I love and I want my sister there every step of the way.' I looked up to the sky twirling my hair as if I could for the tears threatening to fall back into my tear ducts.

'You know she was always jealous of you' my mom smiled taking my hand.

'Yeah right' I scoffed

'No seriously, she'd kill me for telling you this, so don't ever say I told but she would come to me crying after a test paper or hard class and say to me 'Why can't I be like Myka mommy she's so smart'. She loved you so much; she was just never sure how to show it, she didn't want to celebrate your successes because she was embarrassed. I remember this one night, you were at math camp, I caught her talking to herself in her bedroom so being the crafty mother I am I may have listened in a little. I stuck my ear to the door and I heard her say: 'I'm such an idiot, like being a cheerleader and having a boyfriend is ever going to get me anywhere, one day Myka is going to be a successful accomplished woman and all I'll ever be is someone's useless wife.' She so wished to be like you Myka, she just didn't want you to know'

I smiled the tears spilling freely now. 'Let's go dress shopping mom, but make sure to take photos to text Trace, I don't want her missing out on anything.'

**Helena's P.O.V.**

After hours of shopping I had finally found the dress, all paid for and a fitting scheduled Claudia had decided we were to go to a coffee shop in town she was fond of while the shop made some adjustments.

'What do you want H.G.' Claudia asked smiling as we approached the counter.

'Uhh, do you do English Breakfast Tea here?' I asked fingers crossed, I despised coffee, Myka had forced me to try it and I had almost sprayed it over her clothes foul stuff.

'Yes we actually do mam' the acne ridden teen behind the counter replied. 'One of the few places in the state that serve it.'

'Ahh well then one of the few places with sanity' I grinned.

'I'll have a hot chocolate with whipped cream and sprinkles, oh and marshmallows if you have any.' Claudia asked.

'Oh God, you get more like Pete every day you poor, poor girl.'

'Hey, hot chocolate is good, at least I'm willing to try different things I drink coffee.'

'Uck' I grimaced 'How can you stand it?'

Drinks ready we made our way to a table. We drank and chatted until I noticed Claudia's attention wavering to a young man with a laptop and a latte sitting across from us. Once he had noticed her staring he raised his head and smiled, her head shot straight back to her drink. 'Go talk to him' I said nudging her arm.

'Sorry who now?'

'Oh like I didn't see you staring who do you think I am? He noticed, the whole coffee shop noticed, go and talk to him.'

'Naa I'm sure he wouldn't wanna talk to me.'

'Here we go again, what did I say earlier Miss Donovan. In any case I know I'm not exactly up to date with modern courting rituals, but he seems to be staring and smiling also. I would take that as a sign he's interested.'

'Really, you think...no I mean he couldn't possibly...you think?'

'Yes now get your behind over there'

'Oh but what about you I don't want to leave you here alone this was meant to be girl's day out you know the two of us.'

'I'm a big girl I'll manage fine, anyway I have some private shopping to do for the honeymoon so I can keep myself occupied quite easily. In fact it rather helps means I won't have to make a second trip.'

'Well if it helps you'

'Yes quite' I smirked

'I'll meet you back at the B&B all ready for bachelorette fun at 6 sharp right?'

'Of course wouldn't miss it for the world, good luck my dear.' I finished my tea standing and kissing her cheek.

'Yeah' Claudia mumbled as I left 'I'm gonna need it.

**Myka's P.O.V**

On returning to the warehouse I dumped my shopping bags on the kitchen table but took extra care with my dress taking it upstairs with me and hanging it securely in my closet. I returned downstairs to hunt for Leena.

'Leena?'

'In the garden' she shouted.

I stepped outside amazed by what I saw, Leena had asked to help with the decorations and it was her job to pick out and set up the trellis. We were lucky that Leena had exquisite taste, the trellis was grand and white the wood carved delicately into rounded swirls and decorated with white and light pink roses. Resting and tied into place on top was a delicate white lace chiffon material. She had also set out high backed white wooden chairs 7 either side in two rows to accommodate: My mother, father, sister her husband and my neice, Pete, Claudia, Artie, Mrs Fredric, Pete's mother Jane, Claudia's brother Joshua, Artie's father, Dr. Vanessa and a spare for a last minute guest, if required (Helena had rung Leena telling her of a possible plus 1 for Claudia.) The aisle was covered with the same white chiffon as the trellis to create a make shift carpet carpet to protect our shoes from grass stains I suspect, but it looked incredibly elegant. Set to the side was Artie's childhood piano on which his father had promised to play as we each walked down our own white carpet and there was also a white pillow for Trailer, we wouldn't want him to miss out.

'Oh Leena it's beautiful'

'I'm glad you like it, have you brought the flower arrangements for down the aisle?'

'Yes I have let me fetch them' I ran to the kitchen table and one by one carried the four arrangements of white and pink flowers made from lilies, roses and numerous other varieties of flora and Leena arranged each one in a beautiful white vase and placed them on the inside of the aisle each at the end of a row of chairs.

'It's perfect' I sighed, everything was just right.

'Good' Leena smiled taking my hand. 'Anyway you better get ready, Pete is determined to leave at 5 exactly no exceptions, not even for the bride.'

'Where is he even taking me?' I asked hoping Leena would feel my pain and divulge his plan. Alas to no avail.

'Uh uh now I was entrusted with his secret and I promised to keep it, all I'm allowed to tell you is, wear something warm.'

'Something warm?' now I was extremely confused.

A couple hours later after I was certain that the garden was prepared and my outfit was adequately toasty I met Pete down stair at 4:49.

'Ahh just on time' he said. He was also dressed in a thick coat hat and jeans, what was going on it was July. 'Now if you can just put this on.' He produced a blindfold.

'Oh no, no, no Pete how stupid do you think I am? I am not putting that thing on.' I crossed my arms in defiance.

'Come on you'll ruin the surprise.' He whined stomping in mock tantrum style. 'Pretty please.' He begged.

'Alright' I relented 'But their better be no funny business' I glared.

A long car trip followed in which I unfortunately lost my bearings and so my efforts to discover our destination despite my blind fold were fruitless. It must have been about 30 minutes later when he stopped the car, helped me out and led me into a rather cold room.

'Ready' he asked.

'Yes just get this thing off me' I replied hastily.

Once the blindfold was removed and I opened my eyes I saw a rather begrudged Artie, my mum, my sister and brother in law (who had obviously just flown in),and Leena all surrounded by streamers and lights all standing rather shakily on an ice skating rink. I couldn't help the grin that spread widely across my face.

'So what do you think, I remember you saying how much you love to skate that it clears your head and what better night than tonight to get a clear head right? So I invited everyone I could for a skate party, there's food and music too. I just figured you wouldn't want to go to some sleazy club and..'

'Pete' I interrupted his rambling. 'It's perfect, thank you'

'Alright' he cheered 'Grab some skates Mykes and let's get this partaaaay started'

Sliding them over my feet I flew gracefully across the ice my mind free of worry, I approached Tracey who was hand in hand with her husband.

'Hey Trace, thanks for coming' I said smiling a little awkwardly eyes downcast as her husband kissed her cheek and went to dance a little with his mother in law.

'Anything for my sister, I left the baby with Dad he can manage her one night' she laughed 'sorry about this morning'

'No its okay' I looked up now 'I get it, at least your here now right'

'Yeah' she smiled 'And I wouldn't miss it for the world.'

**Helena's P.O.V.**

I had completed my lingerie spree, returned from my fitting all adjustments to the dress perfect, and was now at the B&B lounging with a copy of Jules Verne and another cup of tea beside me waiting for Claudia's return. I was unsure of the dress code for the occasion and so had changed into some comfortable jeans a white shirt and black blazer. Just as I turned to page 306 I heard the sound of the B&B door open and shut and the sound of combat boots through the halls. Claudia had returned from her semi date.

'Helena?' she yelled

'In the lounge dear' She poked her head though the door and entered collapsing on the sofa with a wide grin.

'I assumed it went well then'

'Yeah, yeah it did. His name is Tyler, he's a tech nerd too studying Ethical Hacking at NYU, he's on a semester break visiting some relatives in Univille, he was born here but stays in a dorm at college.'

'I see'

'He likes rock music, he has blue eyes dark hair and an awesome fashion taste.'

'Right'

'And I may or may not have invited him to your wedding' she grimaced in preparation for my angry response but I just thought back to the phone call and laughed.

'Oh Claudia that's fine, your allowed a plus one, even if it is awfully fast'

'Yeah I know its quick, but, I dunno I feel safe around him, I feel like he gets me, I know it sounds stupid but...' I interrupted to calm her fears.

'It doesn't sound stupid at all Claudia, he sounds great and I can't wait to meet him.'

'Yeah well we are gonna meet up earlier in the day tomorrow before I come back to help you get ready and he's gonna come back with me to meet you guys. I know I can't tell him what I really do I sold the whole IRS thing but I still want him to meet my family.'

'Aw' I smiled and ruffled her hair, she pulled away scrunching her nose in disapproval. 'I know we'll love him, now back to business about this bachelorette do, what exactly do you have planned.'

'Ah Miss Wells now that is a closely guarded secret, I require you to go upstairs as I make the final arrangements but it shan't be long before the festivity begins.'

'We aren't going out to a nightclub or bar or anything are we dear, you know I can't stand that booming music and I have nothing to wear.'

'You shall see my young pad wan' she replied 'Now upstairs with you I shall call you down when all is prepared.' I yielded taking my copy of 500000 leagues with me waiting for what felt like forever until her voice came calling from the bottom of the stairs.

'I'm ready'

'Coming' I shouted bounding down the stairs in excitement opening the doors I could hardly believe my eyes. The table was full of my favourite foods and a cake stand for traditional Victorian tea along with a filled teapot. The floor and sofa were covered in blankets and pillows and her IPod was docked on a giant speaker set she had obviously created. Streamers decorated the room Claudia had set up a projector for film viewing and a small projector which covered the ceiling with stars. It was beautiful.

'Oh Claudia it's gorgeous'

'Well I figured you hate going out the B&B is completely empty and I though why not spend your last single night in style, we got great food, which Leena may or may not have helped me with, some decent dance music if we feel the urge, some awesome films you have to see, including some interpretations of your own work. Stars above us and pillows below us we are prepared for an awesome night in with just the two of us.'

'Oh Claud' I sighed

'You like it then, it's not too boring for you'

'No' I replied moving to hug the sweet girl close 'It's perfect.'

'Great' she leaned away from me 'let's get this show on the road which first War of the Worlds starring the ever so short Tom Cruise or the Time machine' she said flashing both DVD boxes. This was going to be just what I needed.

**Myka's P.O.V**

Upon returning to the B&B I found the living room to be a state, Helena and Claudia must have enjoyed themselves. Helena was back in her old room tonight and Pete had swore to monitor the halls to keep us separated, don't want to break the holy wedding night rules and jinx your big day do you ladies, he had said, devout to superstitions. I collapsed on the sofa covered in the remains of the girls' party and switched on the television preparing myself for a night without my love.

It was almost midnight before I pulled myself away from mindless reality shows and upstairs to my room, I got changed and snuggled into the covers. The bed felt so empty and bare without Helena and I knew it would be hard to sleep without her. As I tossed and turned my eyes snapped open, I was certain I had heard the sound of footsteps on the hardwood floor. I slowly rose to a seated position, pulled open the bedside table drawer and grabbed my gun. Swinging my legs off the bed and carefully standing I called out into the darkness.

'Who's there I have a gun I'm a trained secret service agent' I moved to my right my hand hitting the wall and fumbling for the light switch.

'Ouch oh bollocks'

'Helena?' Light flooded the room as I found the switch at last. Helena stood on one leg raised her eyes scrutinizing her toe.

'Stubbed my darn toe on the edge of your bloody desk' she whispered.

'Helena what are you doing here?'

'I'm sorry Myka' she said putting her food stably back on the ground 'I just had to see you. I believe this not seeing the bride before the wedding rule rather...sucks?' she furrowed her brow, worried she had used the word in the wrong context, I nodded to let her know she was correct and she beamed back with pride. 'So I decided I couldn't bare it any longer and I concluded stuff Peter and snuck into your room via your window to see you.'

'Through the window Helena really that's dangerous'

'Yes but dashing you must agree' she smirked. I did the same in return attempting to hide my smile, I knew she was right.

I could have shot you you know?' I tried to keep a stern face.

'How romantic' she complained feigning hurt.

'Yes well next time let me know about the clandestine meeting before your terrify me into thinking I'm about to be raped and killed'

'Point duly noted darling but now can we get back on track and perhaps I can hold you in my arms again?' I rushed to her buried my head down into her shoulder breathing in her scent, the smell of old books, lavender and something that was just Helena

'Oh how I missed you' she sighed

'Me too' I mumbled into her shirt.

'And it's only been a day, how are we ever going to be separated after this wedding'

'God knows, I only know I don't want to be'

'Me neither' she agreed. She took my hand and led me to the bed tucking me in before peeling of her jeans blazer and shirt, slipping into the bed next to me. We lay in comfortable silence as I snuggled into her side my head cradled in the crook of her neck her hair gently tickling my nose.

I broke the silence 'Helena?'

'Yes Darling.'

'Are you scared?'

'Scared of what?'

'Tomorrow, getting married?'

'Oh sweetheart I'm terrified.' My face dropped, maybe I was right maybe she didn't want this. Oh God what if she's changed her mind. Her continued voice quieted the worried ramblings in my mind 'thrilled but terrified. I constantly worry that I won't be good enough for you, that I'll slip back into old habits, that maybe you'll decided you don't want to marry me but we all have our complexes Myka. The real question is: am I scared of marrying you, in which case the answer would be no. I know you are the person I want to be with forever no doubts or insecurities about that, your it for me, over a whole century I have never met and will never meet anyone quite like you Myka.'

'I'm scared too, of all of the things you just said, you're so smart and so beautiful Helena ...' she interrupted me

'As are you Myka. We are both two insecure women with low self esteem but both of us together make the perfect person we will be just fine'

'You promise?' I snuggled further into her neck.

'I promise Myka, now sleep I don't want a bride with dark circles meeting me at the altar' she joked, and if I had enough energy I would have stuck out my tongue in mock annoyance but I just smiled and drifted into a peaceful sleep.

**Outside the B&B**

Kneeling in the grass below their room binoculars in hand I grinned. They would pay for what they did to Adam, and their perfect little wedding would be an ideal setting for me to wreak havoc. Oh I was going to enjoy this...I was going to enjoy this a lot.

_**Hey don't look at me like that...ok yes I realize it has been a while...yes I know a very long while... I...no don't leave, don't hate me I'm so sorry *breaks down into tears* :P **_

_**I am so sorry guys, life got away with me with school auditions and show preparation and I'm applying to drama schools and audition prep for that has been absolutely nuts plus I had all my term assessments and I know technically it's been like a year with it now being 2013 but think of it as your new year treat...that's if you like it. Anyways the wedding is almost written so I promise that'll be up very soon and I'll try not to abandon writing for so long again.**_

_**To conclude sorry for being so rubbish, I hope you had a good year and wish you all a fabulous 2013 :D xxx**_


End file.
